Chuck vs The Priest, The Rabbi, and The Minister
by shortpinoyguy
Summary: Its Ellie and Awesome's big day. Anything can happen and probably will happen. This story comes after Chuck vs. Girls Night Out.
1. Chapter 1

**Eleanor Faye Bartowski**

**and**

**Devon Eugene Gordon**

**cordially invite you to celebrate**

**their union in holy matrimony**

**on Sunday June 13****th**** 2008**

**3 O'Clock p.m.**

**The Swan Lake Area**

**at**

**The Beverly Hills Hotel**

_The episode opens early Sunday morning with shots of the Santa Monica beach, The Griffith Observatory, and downtown Los Angeles. As you continue to look on you hear the song Let's Get Married Remix by Jagged Edge featuring Run DMC playing leading you to see a shot of Casa Bartowksi. Cut to inside where you see not only an up close shot of a fogged up bathroom mirror, but you also see someone standing in front of it. When that someone wipes the mirror you see it's Ellie wearing a robe and towel wrapped around her head singing the exact same song as she's listening to it on her Ipod. She's takes off the towel fro, around her head, dries her hair with a hair dryer, and as she does that she sings into it as if it were a microphone. After a moment or two, she steps out of the bathroom holding a comb continuing to sing and dance in the process as she's heading out into the living room. Ellie is so into the song she doesn't see Morgan sitting at the table eating a bowl of Cheerios watching her shake her booty, which is evident by the smile on his face. The scene begins when she turns around and sees Morgan causing her to scream as she feels a combination of being startled, embarrassed, and slightly angery._

**Ellie:** Morgan…what are you doing!?  
**  
Morgan:** _mouth full of cereal_ I'm having breakfast. Wants some?  
**  
Ellie:** _looks at the clock_ What? No… its 7 am…why are you here so early?  
**  
Morgan:** I wanted to get a jump start on my duties as an usher.  
**  
Ellie:** At the hotel Morgan…not here in my house…_grips her robe tighter_…where I'm clearly not dressed.

_cut to Chuck and Awesome running out of their rooms yielding weapons to fight off whatever/whoever Ellie was screaming at leading Awesome who is holding a tennis racket speaks up_  
**  
Awesome:** _looking around_ What's wrong babe?  
**  
Chuck:** _waving a toy lightsaber around_ Are you okay sis?

**Ellie:** _looks at Chuck and Awesome_ I'm fine…_points at Morgan_…it's just Morgan.  
**  
Chuck:** Is that all…I'm going back to bed.

_cut to Chuck going to back sleep leading Awesome to walk up to Ellie and hugging her_  
**  
Awesome:** Its all right…breathe…just focus on your big day, which is 8 hours away. Trust me…nothing is going to go wrong.  
**  
Morgan:** _looks at Ellie_ Yeah El…rest assured you're wedding is in good hands with me as one of your ushers. What possibly is going to happen?

_cut to Morgan smiling leading Ellie to say something_  
**  
Ellie:** _looks at Awesome_ Is it too late to elope?

_Awesome gives Ellie another comforting hug and then the scene switches from the living room to Chuck's room where you see him visibly sleeping. His slumber is broken up by noise causing him to speak up_  
**  
Chuck:** Morgan…I'm sleeping. Come back in an hour and you can play Call of Duty.

_cut to the person walking into camera view from his waist down and then bends down leading you to see its Casey_  
**  
Casey:** Get up Bartowski…General Beckman wants to see us.

_cut to Casey walking off and out the Morgan door_  
**  
Chuck:** _half asleep_ All right…in a minute.

_cut to Chuck falling back to sleep leading to Casey to speak up again_  
**  
Voice of Casey:** Now Bartowski!

_cut to Chuck jumping out of bed_  
**  
Chuck:** _sitting up and scratching his head_ I'm up…I'm up…I'm up.

_The scene switches from Chuck's room to Casey's apartment where you see Sarah there. Chuck walks in wearing a robe and stands next to Sarah and Casey. Beckman and Graham are on the screen with Beckman speaking up_  
**  
Beckman:** _looks at Chuck_ Nice robe Mr. Bartowski.

_cut to Sarah smiling and Casey just glaring at him_  
**  
Chuck:** _smiling_ Why thank you general.  
**  
Beckman:** _gives a glaring look_ That wasn't meant as a compliment.

_cut to Chuck quickly losing the smiling leading Sarah to speak up_  
**  
Sarah:** What's going on General?  
**  
Graham:** _chimes in_ Simon Templar

_cut to Chuck immediately flashing as he sees images of a chameleon, passport photos of him in different disguises, deceased targets, the dossier file of elite assassin group Dead Man's Hand, a card showing the 8 of clubs, and the chameleon again_  
**  
Chuck:** _snaps out of it_ Oh boy!

_The scene ends with Chuck as he looks at Sarah, then at Casey, then to General Beckman and Director Graham, and then a close up Chuck's face as he freaks out_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins where it left off as you see Chuck freaking out a bit after snapping out of the flash that had him see another member of The Dead Man's hand. Team Chuck is in the middle of a discussion with Beckman and Graham about Templar when Casey walks into camera view leading him to speak up_  
**  
Casey:** So what you're saying is this guy is making us his #1 target?  
**  
Beckman:** _looks at Casey_ To be more specific Agent Casey…he's eliminating the two people who are responsible for taking down one of their own.  
**  
Sarah:** Chuck and Casey.  
**  
Graham:** That is correct Agent Walker. We've picked up some chatter for the past couple of months and from what we've heard he's stepped up to the plate and  
made it his mission to eliminate you two. _cut to Chuck's eye's widening_ From the intel we've gathered on Simon Templar is that he's smart, crafty, and will capitalize on any mistake so don't underestimate him.  
**  
Chuck:** _chimes in with a nervous tone_ Are sure that he's talking about the two us? He could have been talking about some other two guys?  
**  
Beckman:** Well…_opens file and reads transcripts_…according to what was overheard he's going to enjoy torturing, hurting, and eventually killing a scowly looking individual with the personality of piece of driftwood.  
**  
Chuck:** _snaps his fingers_ Steven Segal…there you go. _looks at Casey who is glaring at him and then at Beckman_ How about the other guy?  
**  
Beckman:** _gives Chuck a look and then reads on_ The other individual as he describes it is a tall, lanky man who has the fighting ability of Barney Fife.  
**  
Casey:** _chimes in with a smirk_ That describes you exactly to a t Bartowski.

_cut to Chuck giving Casey a look_  
**  
Sarah:** _look at the Chuck and Casey then to Beckman and Graham_ Do we have a location on his whereabouts?  
**  
Graham:** Not at this juncture, but be on your toes because he could strike when you least expect it.  
**  
Sarah and Casey:** Yes sir  
**  
Beckman:** Oh…Mr. Bartowski I hope you sister's wedding goes off without a hitch.

**Chuck:** I hope so too…hey…if you came to the wedding I'll save a dance especially for you General. I bet under the hard, gruff, somewhat scary exterior is a dancing diva waiting to bust out. _cut to Beckman just glaring at Chuck_ Or not.  
**  
Beckman:** _serious tone_ You have your orders. _screen turns off_

_The scene switches from inside Casey's apartment to the outside in the courtyard where you see Casey, Sarah, and Chuck walking out his door. Just as they walk out, Ellie appears leading her to see Sarah, smile, and speak to her_  
**  
Ellie:** _hugs Sarah_ Hey Sarah…I was just going to call you. You, me, my future mother-in-law, need to be at the Bel Air Hotel a little early to get ready for the wedding? Hey John.

_cut to Casey nodding with a slight smile on his face_  
**  
Sarah:** _looks at watch_ Its only 7:30.

**Ellie:** Yeah…but according to my saving grace and wedding planner Mary there's a lot of things to do before walking down the isle to marry Devon.  
**  
Sarah:** _curious tone_ Like what?  
**  
Ellie:** Well for one thing…a pre-wedding shot of me in my wedding dress in front of the Swan Lake area. It's one of those photos to not only have for posterity reasons that I can look back on, but also it give Devon a picture of his beautiful bride when I was able to fit into it.  
**  
Chuck:** _loving brotherly tone_ Come on sis…you'll still be able to fit in that dress.  
**  
Ellie:** Maybe…but how about after 1 or 2 kids?  
**  
Casey:** _chimes in_ I'm sure you'll look beautiful regardless.  
**  
Ellie:** That's sweet of you to say John  
**  
Chuck:** _gives a weird look to Casey_ Yeah…very sweet John.  
**  
Sarah:** _chimes in_ We better get going and as your maid of honor I don't want to be responsible for ruining your wedding.

_As they are about to leave for the Bel Air Hotel Ellie turns around looking at Chuck and Casey leading her to speak up_  
**  
Ellie:** _points finger in the air_ Oh…I almost forgot. Father Patrick Kelly, the priest who is performing the wedding ceremony, wants to talk to the both of you. He called me yesterday and asked to have the guys who are involved in the wedding party, excluding Morgan, Jeff, and Lester, to come to his office in order to go over the essentials. I informed him dad won't be able to make it because he has something important to handle that concerns the wedding.  
**  
Chuck:** Where is Father Kelly at?  
**  
Ellie:** Sacred Heart Church…his office is located on the second floor. He said he wanted to speak to the both of you at 9:30am and make sure not to wear that robe when you go. You look like the Big Lebowski for crying out loud…minus the beard.  
**  
Chuck:** _gives a thumbs up_ I got it…I'll change and we'll be there 9:30 am on the dot.

_The scene ends with Ellie and Sarah walking away off to the Bel Air Hotel and the cut back to Chuck and Casey splitting off, but meeting back up to go talk to Father Patrick Kelly_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins around 8:30 am inside Ellie's apartment where you see Morgan, Lester, and Jeff sitting at the table with Awesome, Casey, and Chuck standing. Chuck begins the conversation_  
**  
Chuck:** _looks at Jeff, Lester, and Morgan_ Okay you three…I want to go over a few things before you guys do your job.  
**  
Lester:** _speaks up_ Please Charles…I'm allergic to the word job. Can you give it another name?  
**  
Casey:** _glares at Lester_ Are you allergic to my foot up your ass because that's where its going to be unless you shape up.  
**  
Awesome:** Calm down John…no need to get worked up. It's not awesome to get stressed out and this coming from a guy who is getting married in 7 hours.  
**  
Jeff:** _raises hand_ Will there be booze at the reception?  
**  
Morgan:** _speaks up_ More important question…will we be given nifty name tags…preferably those gold plated ones that have our name and the word usher under it?  
**  
Chuck:** _yells_ Can we focus please! _cut to Jeff, Lester, and Morgan shutting up_ Now before I was interrupted…_looks at the three_…you're job is simply to sit friends, family, and guest in the right place.  
**  
Awesome:** Indeed fellas…my family will be seating on the left. Ellie's family will be seated on the right area.  
**  
Jeff:** _scratches head_ How do we know if we've seated them in the right area?  
**  
Casey:** There's only two places to sit them you moron. Either you sit them on the right or the left.  
**  
Lester:** Which right and which left?  
**  
Chuck:** _holding both hands a few feet away from and Lester and Jeff's face_ Imagine you're up front facing the crowd…Devon's family will be on the left and my family is on the right.  
**  
Lester:** Gotcha.  
**  
Morgan:** Do we get an award for doing this…like maybe a plaque or a trophy?  
**  
Jeff:** Plaques are lame…I like trophies better.

_cut to Chuck slapping his forehead, turning around, and then starts talking to himself_  
**  
Chuck:** It's like trying to train a bunch of circus monkeys.  
**  
Casey:** _walks up_ I could use a cattle prod on them.  
**  
Chuck:** _looks at Casey_ Do you have or even own a cattle prod?  
**  
Casey:** Maybe.

_cut to Chuck looking at Morgan, Lester, and Jeff then back to Casey_  
**  
Chuck:** Nah…that would be inhumane. looks _away, pauses for minute and then looks back at Casey_ Bring it just in case.

_cut to Casey with a smirk on his face_  
**  
Chuck:** Where was I again…oh yeah…Jeff and Lester I'm counting on you to do a good job. I don't want find out that you're actually having people pay to get into the wedding, betting whether or not my brother-in-law to be is going to have cold feet or hitting on the female guest.  
**  
Awesome:** _looks at Jeff and Lester_ Boys you wouldn't do that to me would you? That wouldn't be awesome at all.  
**  
Lester:** _insulted look on his face as he looks at Awesome and then at Chuck_ What kind of guys do you take us for? I'm hurt that you would even think of such of thing.

_cut to Chuck, Awesome, Morgan and Casey talking amongst themselves leading to Jeff and Lester to huddle up as they quietly whisper_  
**  
Jeff:** How did he know the plan? I swear if you did I will cut you.  
**  
Lester:** You know me…look at this face…would this face betray you?  
**  
Jeff:** In a heartbeat…_points two fingers at his eyes and then to Lester_…I'm watching you.

_At that moment Chuck speaks up_  
**  
Chuck:** Guys!

_cut to all Jeff and Lester turning around quickly leading Lester to speak up_  
**  
Lester:** What? We weren't planning anything devious or underhanded...I swear. Stop with the accusations that tarnish our good names.  
**  
Chuck:** _looks at Lester_ Uh huh..what I was going say was Casey and I have to go see Father Kelly. While we go talk to him…you go over to the Beverly Hills Hotel and see if you can help in any way. Remember, I still have what you most want back.  
**  
Morgan:** _puts hand on Chuck's shoulder_ Dude…don't worry about it…we got this.

_You see Chuck looking at Jeff and Lester. The scene ends with Chuck and Casey heading out to go see Father Patrick Kelly as Awesome talks with Jeff, Lester, and Morgan_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins at the Bel Air Hotel and cut to the Sawn Lake area where you see Mary, Ellie, Diane, Sarah, and the wedding photographer Joel are just finishing up taking pictures. Joel begins to speak_  
**  
Joel:** _looks at pictures_ Ms. Bartowski…or should I say Mrs. Gordon the pictures are amazing, especially near the water.

_cut to Joel showing the pictures to the ladies that he took on his camera and putting them up on his lap top_  
**  
Mary:** _looking at the pictures and the at Ellie_ They turned out beautiful.  
**  
Diane:** They're simply breathetaking.  
**  
Sarah:** _looks at the pictures_ They certainly do and Devon is going to love them.  
**  
Ellie:** _looks at pictures and then at Joel_ Thank you.  
**  
Joel:** _smiles_ No problem…I'm glad to do it. I'll be heading out, but I'll be back before the wedding even starts.  
**  
Ellie:** Thanks again.

_You see Joel walking off as Ellie waves and then cut to Sarah and Mary noticing Ellie lost in thought leading Sarah to speak up_  
**  
Sarah:** Ellie are you okay?  
**  
Mary:** _chimes in_ You're not having second thoughts about marrying Devon are you?  
**  
Diane:** I sure hope not.  
**  
Ellie:** _snaps out of it_ What? Oh…no I'm not.  
**  
Diane:** _smiles_ Good.  
**  
Sarah:** Then what's wrong?  
**  
Ellie:** I've dreamed for so long for my dad to come back and walk me down the isle. Of course, Chuck would have done a great job at it but there's nothing like having your father walk you down and sharing a moment that is considered absolutely special. Now that he has returned…it's a dream come true. Its just a little overwhelming.  
**  
Mary:** Sweety…if you're dream has come true you should be happy about it. Instead, you look sad.  
**  
Ellie:** _starts tearing up_ I just wish my mom was here to watch me get married.  
**  
Mary:** _wipes away Ellie's tears_ She is Ellie and if she were standing in front of you right now she would say that's she proud of you for being the woman you are today. A strong, confident, successful and very lucky woman who has men in her life that truly care about her. One of those men you will marry and begin a new life with.  
**  
Diane:** _looks at the girls_ Ladies, can I have a moment with my daughter-in-in-law to be?

_cut to Mary and Sarah obliging as they walk off to tend to other wedding matters_  
**  
Ellie:** _looks at Diane_ What do you want to talk about?  
**  
Diane:** I know I can never replace your mother and from what you, Chuck, and father talking about her for the past 2 weeks she is a wonderful woman. I don't want to be considered one of those mother-in-laws from hell that meddles in your business once you and my son get married, but I can't guarantee on that ever happening. So I apologize ahead of time if that ever happens.  
**  
Ellie:** What are you trying to say?  
**  
Diane:** What I'm trying to say is…I would rather be your friend first and let you be comfortable enough to call me mom when you're ready to.  
**  
Ellie:** _starts tearing up again_ I appreciate it.  
**  
Diane:** Don't cry dear…you'll ruin you're make up and you don't want to do that on your wedding day. Oh…before I forget…I was going to give you something.

_cut to Diane taking 2 things out to from a small bag she's been holding to give to Ellie_  
**  
Ellie:** Diane…you shouldn't have.  
**  
Diane:** _waves hand_ Nonsense. You know its tradition for the bride to have something old, something borrowed, and something new. Well..since you have my great grandmother's wedding ring…God rest her soul…it's something old yet very special. _cut to Diane taking out small box and opening it leading you to see pearl earrings_ These are my earrings and I would be honored if you would borrow for the wedding. _cut to Ellie who is deeply touched as she takes them_ And the something blue. _Diane takes out a blue garter from the bag that Awesome will inevitably remove from under her dress to throw to the single guys_ There you go…you're ready to walk down that isle.  
**  
Ellie:** Thank you.

_The scene ends with a touching mother-in-law/daughter-in-law to be, Diane and Ellie, sharing a moment together as they each other_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with the façade of Sacred Heart Church where you see Chuck and Casey pull into the side parking lot. Cut to inside of an office on the second floor where you see an elderly man wearing glasses sitting at his desk, presumably Father Patrick Kelly. You then hear a knock on the door leading the elderly man to speak_  
**  
Father Kelly:** Come in.

_cut to Chuck and Casey walking in and heading straight over to Father Kelly_  
**  
Chuck:** _shaking Father Kelly's hand_ Father Kelly…I'm Chuck Bartowski…Ellie Bartwoski's brother. You're going to be doing the ceremony at her wedding?  
**  
Father Kelly:** Ah yes…lovely young lady and the young gentlemen with her is a nice young man. I had the privilege to meet, sit, and talk with those two for quite some time. She talked about you.  
**  
Chuck:** _laughs_ Whatever she said I deny it ever happened.  
**  
Father Kelly:** _laughs_ I assure you it was all good.  
**  
Chuck:** Oh…this is John Casey…he's the head usher at the wedding.  
**  
Casey:** _shaking Father's Kelly's hand_ Nice to meet you sir.  
**  
Father Kelly:** _looks at Casey_ Oh…a right strong grip you have there son. Do you care to arm wrestle?  
**  
Casey:** Don't you think it would be unfair?  
**  
Father Kelly:** Nope…I have God on my side and I think we can take you.

_cut to Casey looking at Chuck then Father Kelly laughing leading all three of them to laugh_  
**  
Chuck:** So what do you need to talk to us about?  
**  
Father Kelly:** I'm sorry…I need a refreshing cup of coffee before I begin. _cut to Father Kelly walking over to the area in his office where the coffee maker, cups, and other essentials are_ Would you two like some?  
**  
Chuck:** Sure…we both would love some.  
**  
Casey:** _leans in and whispers_ I don't feel like drinking coffee right now Bartowski.  
**  
Chuck:** Do you really want to say no to a priest? Besides its just coffee…it would kill you to just drink a lit bit.

_cut to Casey giving a low grunt leading to Father Kelly handing two cups of coffee to the both of them then sit down drinking his cup of coffee_  
**  
Father Kelly:** The reason I asked you boys here is to go over the game plan if it were. I don't want to make any mistakes…I'm sort of a perfectionist at heart.  
**  
Chuck:** _drinking his coffee_ I understand sir. I want my sister's wedding to go off without an hitches.  
**  
Casey:** _chimes in as he drinks his coffee_ Don't worry…everything going to run smoothly.  
**  
Father Kelly:** Have a positive attitude about it…I agree with you Mr. Casey.  
**  
Chuck:** Yeah…he's Mr. Positive all right.

_Cut to Casey giving Chuck the you're an idiot look. As they are talking you notice something wrong with Chuck as he tries to focus as evident from his point of view as things start to go blurred leading Father Kelly to speak up_  
**  
Father Kelly:** Is something wrong son?  
**  
Chuck:** _rubbing his eyes_ I'm fine.

_cut to Casey who is experiencing the same thing from his point of view_  
**  
Father Kelly:** _stands and walks over to Chuck and Casey_ Are you two okay?  
**  
Chuck:** _looks at Father Kelly, his coffee and then at Casey_ Casey…

_Chuck doesn't finish the sentence as he passes out dropping the cup of coffee on the floor leading Casey to drop his, stand, and grabs Father Kelly_  
**  
Casey:** _groggy tone_ What did you do to us?

_As he says that he falls to the floor passed out next to Chuck. You then see Father Kelly stand over the two inevitably removing his disguise revealing it's Simon Templar. The scene ends with a smirk on Simons face and then him walking off camera_

_Fade to Black_


	2. Chapter 2

_The episode begins with several clips of what previously happened as you see Ellie excited about her wedding then Team Chuck being informed by Beckman and Graham that another member of The Dead Man's hand, Simon Templar, has stepped up to the plate to eliminate the dynamic duo. You then see Casey, Chuck, and Awesome talking with Jeff, Lester, and Morgan leading you to see Ellie and Awesome's mom Diane have a mother/mother-in-law talk. The scene begins 45 minutes later after Chuck and Casey drink coffee that Father Kelly offered them they're in dark area tied down in chairs in separate open glass structures. Attached to the glasses cases are 2 hoses. Cut to Chuck who slowly wakes up and is the first to speak up in order to wake Casey up_  
**  
Chuck:** _looks around as he tries to break free_ Casey…buddy…are you okay…wake up.  
**  
Casey:** _gives a low growl as he slowly comes to_ I'm just peachy Bartowski.

_Suddenly you hear someone voice leading the two to look around, except behind them because they're not able to move around freely. You then see Simon Templar come into camera view and walks up from behind_  
**  
Simon:** I see my two guests are awake. Would you like any refreshments like a donut or maybe even some coffee to drink? I made it myself…its fresh and hot.  
**  
Chuck:** No thanks…the last cup I drank didn't really agree with me.  
**  
Casey:** _gives a glaring look_ Simon Templar I presume.

_Simon gives a tip of the hat to both of them  
_**  
Chuck:** What have you done with Father Patrick Kelly or was ever he even real?  
**  
Simon:** Ahh…the good Father…nice man. Yes…he's real…or should I say was real. Father Kelly was a transferring priest from another parish and unfortunately he wasn't able to make it…but I did. Fortunate enough for me that parish was Sacred Heart Church and it became my headquarters giving me the opportunity to not only get to know the people and familiarize myself with this lovely city, but also locate the whereabouts of you two fine gentlemen. It's a perfect cover if you think about it and hey I may hang my hat hear when I eventually retire from the business.  
**  
Chuck:** How could you? He was a man of the cloth.  
**  
Simon:** It was quite easy really when you don't have a conscience to nag at you. Plus I'm an Athiest.  
**  
Chuck:** Tell me…how did you even know about my sister?  
**  
Casey:** _chimes in_ Better yet…how long have you been planning this set up?  
**  
Simon:** _looks at Casey_ Several months now after my colleague and friend Maxwell Klinger was captured by you're people. I and my remaining partners in crime actually drew straws to see who would be the next in line to get the chance to step up to the plate, in a manner of speaking.  
**  
Casey:** Let me guess…you drew the short straw and lost.  
**  
Simon:** Actually I won. _looks at Chuck_ To answer your question, I didn't know about your sister until she called my office and left a message with my secretary to do her wedding. Chalk it up to pure coincidence and after talking with her I put two and two together giving me the incentive to take my time in planning this whole elaborate set up. You now…your sister is a very beautiful woman and I've gotten to know her quite well…maybe I'll be the comforting shoulder to cry on when her husband dies in some freak accident.  
**  
Chuck:** _angered look on her face_ If you touch her I will kill you.  
**  
Casey:** Calm down Bartowski.  
**  
Simon:** Yes…listen to your friend here or you'll end up with high blood pressure. You wouldn't want that especially at your age. _looks at Casey_ I want to know where Max is being held so my colleagues and I can retrieve him.  
**  
Casey:** What makes you think I'm going to divulge that piece of information? I'll die before ever giving you his location…and _motions over to Chuck_ him too.

_cut to Chuck quickly looking over at Casey with his freaked out Chuckish grin_  
**  
Simon:** _smirks_ Gentlemen…gentlemen…why you are making this so difficult on yourselves? _looks at the Casey and Chuck_ You know…I don't understand how Max could have been taken down by the likes of you two fools…_points at chuck_…especially you.  
**  
Chuck:** _nervous smile_ Dumb luck I guess.

**Simon:** _smiles as he looks Chuck dead in the eyes_ Well…that luck is about to run out.

_You see Chuck's eyes widening when he hears those words from Simon leading him to have this freaked out look on his face. The scene ends with Chuck looking at Casey as the camera cuts to behind them leading you to see Simon standing there with a sinister smile on his face_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with the façade of the Bel Air Hotel and cut to the Swan Lake area where you see Sam and Abe walk in heading straight towards Ellie who is standing next to Diane. Abe hugs then kisses Ellie on her forehead leading him to begin to speak_  
**  
Abe:** _smiles_ How is my little girl? You look absolutely beautiful sweatheart.  
**  
Ellie:** Thanks daddy and I'm doing great so far. I haven't gone bridezilla on anyone yet like the one's you see on the WE channel.  
**  
Sam:** That's good to hear because I don't want my daughter-in-law to be like any of those ladies who wigs out, are always screaming, and overly demanding. They scare me.  
**  
Ellie:** You actually watch that show?  
**  
Diane:** _chimes in_ Its one of his favorites shows next to The Hills on MTV.  
**  
Abe:** _looks at Sam_ Really!?  
**  
Sam:** Look…I admit it. I'm hooked on the show and let me tell you something…I'm glad that Heidi kicked Spencer to the curb. He was jerk and she deserves better just like L.C. and Audrina.  
**  
Abe:** _gives Sam a weird look and then looks at Ellie_ So what have you two lovely ladies been talking about?  
**  
Ellie:** _looks at Diane and then at Abe_ You know…women's stuff.  
**  
Abe:** Ahh…you don't need to say anymore. _looks around_ Are Chuck and Casey back yet, I wanted to talk to them about something?  
**  
Ellie:** They haven't returned yet from talking with Father Patrick Kelly at Sacred Heart Church.

_cut to Sarah and Mary walking up leading Sarah to speak_  
**  
Sarah:** _looks at Abe and Sam_ Hey guys  
**  
Mary:** Looks like the most of the wedding party is all here.

_As she says that Jeff, Lester, Morgan, and Awesome walk in leading Mary to scream/freak out as they walk up causing everybody to be startled yelling at Awesome to turn around, which he immediately does_  
**  
Abe:** _holds his right ear_ Can you at least warn me when you do that…I think you busted out my right ear drum?  
**  
Sam:** _holds his ear_ You're not the only one. _looks at Mary_ What's wrong?

_cut to Mary standing in front of Ellie leading Sarah to almost pull a gun out from behind her. She speaks up_  
**  
Sarah:** _looks at Mary_ Mary…what's going on? Why did you scream?  
**  
Mary:** The groom cannot see the bride until she walks down the isle, especially when she's in her wedding dress.  
**  
Awesome:** _with his back turned looking the other way_Are you serious? That is not awesome.  
**  
Jeff:** _grins_ Don't worry big guy…you'll get to see a whole lot of her on your honeymoon.  
**  
Lester:** You got that right my friend.

_cut to Jeff and Lester doing a fist tap as they see Awesome look at them causing them to back up a bit behind Morgan. You then hear Morgan speak up_  
**  
Morgan:** Hey guys…that is totally uncalled for. _looks at Ellie who is being shielded by Mary_ I'm sorry you had to hear that El.  
**  
Ellie:** Its okay.  
**  
Morgan:** It's not okay…as your usher I'm going to give them a stern talking to.  
**  
Awesome:** Isn't that Casey's job…he's the head usher.  
**  
Morgan:** When he's not here…I'm second in command.

_cut to Morgan forcefully grabbing Jeff and Lester by the arm leading them away. As he does Jeff leans in and speaks up_  
**  
Jeff:** _leans in_ Are you really mad at us?  
**  
Morgan:** _smiles_ Nah…I always wanted to make a dramatic exit.

_cut to everybody watching them walk off leading to Mary to speak up again_  
**  
Mary:** _looks at Sarah and Diane_ Ladies…lets lead this blushing bride away because I don't want to jinx it. _looks at Abe, Sam, and Awesome_ As a wedding planner I do tend to get a tad…  
**  
Sam:** _speaks up_ Crazy?  
**  
Mary:** I would call it being superstitious.  
**  
Abe:** I can see that.

_cut to Sarah, Diane, and Mary leading Ellie away. The scene ends with the guys chuckling a bit just watching the ladies walking away looking like bodyguards protecting the beautiful bride_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back at the Swan Lake area where you see Abe, Sam, and Awesome watching Mary along with Sarah and Diane herd Ellie into the Bel Air Hotel away from the eyes of Awesome. As they disappear into the building, Awesome begins to speak_  
**  
Awesome:** Dad.  
**  
Sam and Abe:** _both turn around and face Awesome_ Yes?  
**  
Awesome:** _looks at Abe as he puts his hand on his father's shoulder_ Oh, I was referring to my dad, but since you're here and will be my dad-in-law…  
**  
Abe:** _speaks up_ What is it son...what can we help you with?  
**  
Sam:** What's on your mind?  
**  
Awesome:** _take a deep breathe_ I am in need of sage wisdom…_points at Sam and Abe_…from both of you and if you have any at this time that would be awesome.

**Abe:** _smiles_ I think we both can share some valuable advice we've been able to attain over the years.  
**  
Sam:** _smiles_ Let's take a walk.

_The scene switches from the Swan Lake Area to the unknown location where Casey and Chuck are being held at. You see Templar walk in to camera view leading Chuck to speak up_  
**  
Chuck:** _struggling in his chair_ What are you going to do us?  
**  
Simon:** _grins_ Oh…curious are we about how you're going to die.  
**  
Chuck:** _nervous tone_ Not really…but since you're on the subject what are the options?  
**  
Simon:** I could just shoot you in the head and make it a quick death or I can make it a slow painful death that you end up begging me to put you out of your misery. _laughs_ Either way you suffer.  
**  
Casey:** _looks at Simon_ I'll go for the bullet in the head if you don't mind because hearing you ramble on and on makes me want to shoot myself and get it over with.  
**  
Chuck:** _looks at Casey and then at Simon_ Is there by any chance another option?

_The scene switches from the dark unknown location to inside the Bel Air Hotel where you see Sarah, Diane, and Ellie pass the bar. The camera stops as you see Jeff, Lester, and Morgan sitting at the bar having a conversation while drinking a few beers. Morgan begins to speak up_  
**  
Morgan:** Guys…I don't want to mess this up. I promised Ellie that I wouldn't let her down and so far I haven't.  
**  
Lester:** Yet…you haven't let her down yet.  
**  
Morgan:** _looks at Lester_ What do you mean by that?  
**  
Jeff:** _chimes in_ What he means is that somehow you're going to screw this whole thing up for her.  
**  
Morgan:** I bet you I'm not going to.  
**  
Lester:** _eyes widen_ Ahh…are we settling this with a friendly wager?  
**  
Morgan:** _looks at Jeff then to Morgan_ Fine…what's the bet?  
**  
Jeff:** If I…  
**  
Lester:** _speaks up and looks at Jeff_ You mean we.  
**  
Jeff:** Yeah…If we win you not only have to get back our DVD that Chuck took from us, but also do our work for a month.  
**  
Morgan:** And if I win?  
**  
Jeff:** If you win…fat chance that might actually happen…we do your work for a month.  
**  
Morgan:** Not good enough…sweeten the pot a little bit more boys.

_cut to Jeff and Lester thinking for a moment leading to Lester to speak up_  
**  
Lester:** We buy you 2 cases of grape soda.  
**  
Morgan:** _quickly responds_ Deal.

_Cut to all three doing a fist tap sealing the deal. The scene ends with Jeff, Lester, and Morgan finishing up their beer before they head out and help setting up for the wedding_

_Fade out_

_The scene begins with Abe, Sam and Awesome walking along a path as they are in the middle of a conversation. You hear Awesome speak_  
**  
Awesome:** _looks at Sam_ Dad…how were you able to do it?  
**  
Sam:** Do what Devon?  
**  
Awesome:** Be able to provide for mom, me, Garrett, and Drew? Quite honestly, I'm amazed how were able to be keep the marriage between you and mom strong as can be, as well as, keep your sanity raising three rambunctious boys who tended to get into trouble every now and then.  
**  
Sam:** Believe me son…it wasn't easy by any stretch of the imagination. It took a lot sacrificing not only on my part, but also on your mother's part as well.  
**  
Abe:** _chimes in_ Listen to him…he knows what he's talking about.  
**  
Awesome:** _looks at Abe_ How about you…did it take a lot of sacrificing on your part as well despite what happened along time ago.  
**  
Abe:** I regret what I did leaving my family in such a lurch…it was a mistake….but I digress. My story is a bit different and yet the same with your father's.  
**  
Awesome:** How so?  
**  
Abe:** You see, my wife and I eloped rather than having a fancy wedding making it easier on the both of us. However, like your parents we endured the much of the same sacrifices as well.  
**  
Awesome:** How were you able to deal with it?  
**  
Abe:** By encouraging and relying on each other when things seem dark. Also, praying helps as you hand all your problems over to God as he will be able to answer them.  
**  
Awesome:** _smiles_ I appreciate what you've said to me and know I'll cherish it.  
**  
Abe:** _puts hand on Awesome's shoulder_ You know…you remind me of me when I was younger. Though I didn't much of the extreme things you young kids do  
today…I did something somewhat similar that was considered extreme.  
**  
Sam:** _points finger in the air_ Speaking of extreme son…you will one day have to sacrifice those extracurricular activities as well when you have a family of your own.  
**  
Awesome:** I know…but they're awesome things to do as they give you such an adrenaline rush.  
**  
Abe:** So does the love of your wife and your future kids. When you have them in your life nothing else really matters.

_The scene switches from Abe, Awesome, and Sam's father/son talk to Mary, Sarah, Ellie, and Diane who are having a conversation of their own. Mary speaks up_  
**  
Mary:** I would like to apologize for my sudden outburst out there.  
**  
Sarah:** It was sudden all right…are you okay?  
**  
Mary:** I am…thanks for asking.  
**  
Diane:** You don't have to apologize for that. It shows not only how much dedication you have for your job, but also how much care you have for the people that you work for.  
**  
Mary:** Sometimes too much.  
**  
Ellie:** You're a passionate person and after getting to know you for the last couple of months you're in it because you love your job…not because of the money.  
**  
Mary:** When it comes to my job I consider myself a perfectionist and I don't like making mistakes.  
**  
Sarah:** Mistakes are a part of life and trust me I've made plenty of my own in the past. Some that I would love to forget…but I can't. Anyways, it just shows you how much of a human being we are.  
**  
Diane:** _looks at Mary_ You're more than a just a wedding planner in our eyes.  
**  
Ellie:** _chimes in_ She's right…_smiles at Mary_…you're not just my wedding planner and friend, but I consider you part of my family.

_Cut to Mary who has tears in her eyes as she smiles at all three ladies. The scene ends with the camera backing away as you see Mary, Ellie, Sarah, and Diane sharing a moment together_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins at the dark unknown location where you hear noise as you see Simon Templar setting something up behind Chuck and Casey. After a moment or two he walks up to talk to the both of them wearing the disguise again leading Casey to speak up_  
**  
Casey:** _smirks_ What were you doing back there…building a girlfriend?  
**  
Simon:** Funny…I was actually putting the finishing touches your very own instrument of death.  
**  
Casey:** Please tell me you're not going to play us a yanni c.d. That's not only pure torture, but I think it also violates the Geneva convention.  
**  
Chuck:** _looks at Casey_ What are you doing? Stop antagonizing him.  
**  
Casey:** _looks at Chuck_ Just having fun Bartowski.  
**  
Chuck:** Having fun? We're strapped in a chair, in a glass enclosure, and being held captive by one of the most elite assassin groups out there. Oh need I remind you Ellie's wedding is in a couple of hours and we're supposed to be there…but noooooo…you're throwing insults at Jigsaw over there.

_cut to Casey just looking at Chuck leading Simon to speak up_  
**  
Simon:** Are you guys done…or do you want me to leave while you two work things out. _looks at Chuck_ He seems like a reasonably nice guy and I'm not the type of guy to judge…hey my cousin is gay.  
**  
Chuck:** _quickly looks at Simon_ We're not in a relationship…I have a girlfriend.  
**  
Casey:** _looks at Chuck_ You lied to me…you told me we would be together forever.  
**  
Chuck:** _give Casey and look then hangs head_ Somebody kill me.  
**  
Simon:** _claps hands together_ Okay…let's not keep this man waiting then.  
**  
Chuck:** _freaked out tone_ I…I…I…was speaking metaphorically.

_cut to Simon walking behind them and after a moment or two wheels in front of them a large device. On that device the camera does a close up shot on the words sulfuric acid leading Casey to speak up_  
**  
Casey:** So that is how you're going to do it?  
**  
Chuck:** What? Do what Casey?  
**  
Simon:** _speaks up_ If you notice there is a hose attached the bottom of your glass structure. Water will be pouring out of it inevitably filling up to your neck. The second hose, which I'm attaching now, is going to pour out sulfuric acid into the water causing a mixture that will inherently burn your skin to the point that it comes off. The stench is unbearable and the best part is you'll be alive while it's happening.  
**  
Chuck:** You're insane.

_cut to Simon setting the timer at 3 hours, which is approximately an hour before the wedding. Simon then turns around_  
**  
Simon:** I don't consider myself insane…just an artist of death who has ingeniously put together one of his greatest masterpieces. Gentlemen…_walks away with a smile on his face as he pushes a remote button in his hand_…your countdown to death begins now.

_You see the timer counting down leading you to see a wide shot of Chuck and Casey strapped to their chairs. The scene ends with Chuck struggling to free himself visibly freaking all-the-while looking at Casey who looks as calm as a cucumber_

_Fade to Black_


	3. Chapter 3

_The episode begins with clips of what previously happened as Chuck and Casey wake up in a dark unknown location leading them to meet face to face Simon Templar. You then see most of the wedding part arrive with the wedding planner Mary freaking out because Awesome can't see Ellie or her wedding dress for that matter. She enlists the aide of Sarah and Diane to block Awesome's view while all three ladies escort Ellie from his sight leading Awesome to have a father/father-in-law talk. In the hotel bar you see Jeff, Lester, and Morgan place a bet as to whether Morgan will somehow ruin Ellie's wedding, which he agrees to. Finally, you come to where it left off with Simon revealing his sick plan to eliminate Chuck and Casey by mixing sulfuric acid and water together causing a mixture that will inherently burn their skin to the point where it just comes off all this while their alive…for the moment. The scene begins with Simon talking on his cell phone as he is outside the door where Chuck and Casey are being held_

**Simon:** _smirk on his face_ Let me talk to The Dealer.

_cut to a pause and then to a sound of muffled voice on cell phone_  
**  
Simon:** Yeah…it's me.

_sound of muffled voice on cell phone_  
**  
Simon:** They're being taken care of as we speak. They won't be considered a thorn in our side…I guarantee you that.

_sound of muffled voice on cell phone_  
**  
Simon:** Negative…I wasn't able to attain the location for Klinger from either one of them. It seems to me Agent Casey know more than Mr. Bartowski.

_sound of muffled voice on cell phone_  
**  
Simon:** _serious look on face_ Of course…I will interrogate Agent Casey and use whatever means necessary in order to get the location of his whereabouts.

_sound of muffled voice on cell phone_  
**  
Simon:** Rest assured I will not fail you.

_Simon hangs up and walks off camera leading the scene to switch to Casey and Chuck who are still tied up as the clock, which reads 2 Hrs:30Min:13 Sec., continues to count down. You see Chuck frantically struggle and as he does he looks at Casey who is completely calm leading him to speak_  
**  
Chuck:** _freaked out tone_ Casey…why are you so calm at a time like this? As you can clearly see were in over our heads in more ways than one.  
**  
Casey:** Relax Bartowski…I've been in hairier situations than this. You just have to keep a level head about you and not freak out like you're doing now.  
**  
Chuck:** Oh really…I think I have every reason to freak out. Let me ask you this question did any of the hairy situations you were in involve sulfuric acid?

_cut to Casey who has this reflective look on his face and after a moment or two he looks at Chuck_  
**  
Casey:** Nope…this is a new one on me. _looking around_ You know…I have to hand it to Templar, he's much more creative than the other bad guys I've come across.  
**  
Chuck:** _looks away and up_ We're going to die.  
**  
Casey:** We're not going to die.  
**  
Chuck:** _looks at Casey_ We're not?  
**  
Casey:** _shakes head_ Nah.  
**  
Chuck:** _smiles as he breathe out a big sigh of relief_ Thanks God. You have a plan don't you…I knew you had one. So what is it?  
**  
Casey:** Nope…no plan.  
**  
Chuck:** WHAT!?  
**  
Casey:** Here's what I'm thinking…we do absolutely nothing.  
**  
Chuck:** _eyes widen_ NOTHING!? Are you out of you're freaking mind!  
**  
Casey:** Struggling just saps your strength and besides we got plenty of time to figure out what to do next. Look…I say we just sit back, relax, close our eyes, and get some shut eye.  
**  
Chuck:** Okay…who are you and what have you done with Casey.

_cut to Casey suddenly give a glaring looking at Chuck_  
**  
Casey:** Look Bartowski…I'm trying to stay calm but you're making it hard on me to remain that way. So…I suggest you do what I say because with a clearer head…maybe…just maybe…we can somehow get out of here.

_You see Chuck nervously nodding his head leading the scene to end with camera backing away giving you a wide shot of Chuck and Casey. Cue Chuck intro_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with the façade of the Bel Air Hotel and cut to the Sawn Lake area where you see Jeff, Lester, Morgan, Abe, Sam and even Awesome chipping in to help set up for his wedding. Suddenly you hear Abe's cell phone ring leading him to answer and on the other end is Sarah to where a back/forth shot conversation between the two_  
**  
Sarah:** Abe, have you heard from Chuck and Casey? I've tried calling them but all I get is their voicemail. I'm starting to get worried.  
**  
Abe:** Sorry…haven't heard from them at all. Don't worry about those two…besides Chuck is Awesome's best man and he wouldn't miss his own sister's wedding.  
**  
Sarah:** _concerned tone_ Maybe you're right, but I have a funny feeling in my stomach there's something wrong.  
**  
Abe:** Yeah…I'm right and did you have anything to eat by chance?  
**  
Sarah:** Not really.  
**  
Abe:** Well there you go…it's just your stomach rumbling. Get something to eat because you don't want to end being a cranky maid of honor do you.  
**  
Sarah:** _laughs_ I certainly do not.  
**  
Abe:** Hey…would it make you feel better if I went down to Sacred Heart Church and see if they're still there?  
**  
Sarah:** Would you? That would be so great.  
**  
Abe:** No problem.

_Abe hangs up and tells the guys he going to Sacred Heart Church to check on what could be holding up Casey and Chuck. The scene switches from The Sawn Lake Area back to the unknown location where hear the door open leading Chuck and Casey to see Simon return holding a hair in one hand and a file folder along with an apple in another. He walks up, turns the chair around, sits down, eats the apple and after a second or two Casey speaks up_  
**  
Casey:** So…did you come back to bore us to death.

_cut to Chuck giving Casey another look and then back to Simon who takes another bit from his apple leading all-the-while giving a sinister smile_  
**  
Simon:** Actually I came back to ask you again…where is Maxwell Klinger being held at?  
**  
Casey:** _glares at Simon_ As I said before…you have to kill me before I ever divulge that bit of information.  
**  
Simon:** _opens folder and starts look at its contents_ I'm sorry to hear that.  
**  
Chuck:** What are you looking at?  
**  
Casey:** _snarky tone_ He's probably looking at naked pictures of Bea Arthur from the Golden Girls. Hold on…wait a minute…you're into senior citizens aren't you  
Templar…come on…you can tell us. Hey…whatever floats your boat.  
**  
Chuck:** _looks at Casey_ Would you stop antagonizing the man!

_Cut to Simon looking up, takes another bite from his apple, looks back down at the folder, and then begins to read the info_  
**  
Simon:** Jayne Samantha Richardson…cut _to Casey's smirk turning expressionless_…Santa Monica, California…member of the NRA…currently residing in Baldwin Park with her Rottweiler named JoJo. Oh…this is interesting…_points to something_…right here it says that she studied the art of horticulture in college, graduated with a 3.5 GPA, and wouldn't you know it she ended up working at YamaGushi's Bonsai Nursery. She's a beautiful woman I must say.  
_cut to Simon showing Casey surveillance pictures of his girlfriend Jayne leading you to see Casey who shows signs of being a bit rattled_  
**  
Casey:** _angry tone_ Leave her out of this.

_cut to Simon smiling and then taking another bite out the apple_  
**  
Simon:** Ahh…I see I've pushed you're buttons with this young lady here. Excellent…let's get down to business shall we. I'll ask you again…where is Maxwell Klinger being held at.

_You see the intensity growing in eyes of Casey as he's a burning hole right through Simon. The scene ends with a close up shot of Simon who smiles and then takes one more bite of the apple_

_Fade out_

_The scene begins around 11:45 am with the façade of the Bel Air Hotel and cut to a private room where you see Sarah, Mary, Diane, and Ellie who is in regular clothes sitting down and in the middle of having a conversation concerning their significant others. Mary looks at Sarah and begins to speak_  
**  
Mary:** So Sarah…how did you and Chuck meet?  
**  
Sarah:** Well…I walked into Buy More and needed to get my phone fixed. I saw Chuck standing behind the desk on the phone badly rapping some movie character's name from the movie Batman. Morgan was there too…but I ignored him for the most part.  
**  
Ellie:** _speaks up_ I've tried to ignore him for along time now and you can clearly see it hasn't worked.

_cut to mild laughter being heard from the ladies leading Diane to look to speak to Sarah_  
**  
Diane:** Was it love at first sight?  
**  
Sarah:** No it wasn't…I just moved here from D.C. and he seemed like a nice enough guy unlike the usual jerks I've dated in the past.  
**  
Ellie:** What made you think he was different from all the rest.

_cut to Sarah thinking back to that first meeting leading her to not only smile, but also holding her gold locket_  
**  
Sarah:** There was a father running up to the information desk with his daughter wearing a ballet uniform. You could clearly see he was freaking out and instead of ignoring him to focus on me, Chuck not only helped the man out, but he also helped the little girl out too as I heard him calm her down because she was afraid that she too tall to be a ballerina That is what most guys would do if they had to choose helping a man and his child or a attracting looking woman. He went above and beyond the call of duty knowing that he didn't have to.

_cut to a collective awwww from the ladies_  
**  
Mary:** _smiles_ That is so sweet…you're a very lucky woman to have him in your life.  
**  
Ellie:** That's my little brother for you. Looking out for others rather than looking out for himself.  
**  
Sarah:** _smiles as she looks at Ellie_ Its one of those endearing qualities that first attracted me to your brother.  
**  
Ellie:** Are you sure it wasn't his hair that tends to make funny animal shapes that first attracted you about him.  
**  
Sarah:** _laughs_ Maybe

_The scene switches from the ladies in the private room to the unknown location where you see Casey flustered as Simon has found something or should I someone to try to make him cooperate…Jayne. Simon throws what is left of the apple behind him, wipes his hands, and begins to speak_  
**  
Simon:** Agent Casey…if you don't cooperate with me and divulge the location of my colleague I will contact one of my field associates to kill her. What do you think about that?

_cut to Chuck looking back and forth from Casey to Simon_  
**  
Casey:** _gives him a glaring look_ Do you know what I think?  
**  
Simon:** _smirking_ Please…share with me what you're thinking.  
**  
Casey:** I think if you send someone to kill her you better be prepared to experience an ass whoopin' unlike any other. _looks at Chuck_ If you think I'm tough…she's twice as tough and with an attitude to match. _looks at Simon with a smirk on his face_ You better send an army of associates to take her down because what you'll end up with is one dead associate.

_cut to Simon getting visibly frustrated when all of a sudden his cell phone rings. After a moment or two he hangs up, stands, and speak to both Chuck and Casey_  
**  
Simon:** We'll continue this later gentlemen…it seems Father Patrick Kelly is needed. _as he walks away he stops, looks back, points his finger in the air, and then begins to say something_ Oh…just to show how serious I really am…_cut to Simon taking out a device from his pocket and starts typing_…you're countdown to death is cut in half.

_cut to Chuck and Casey see not only the time go from 2: 20:05 to 1:20:00 leading to Chuck's eyes widening wider to the point they possibly could pop out of his head, but also the water starts to fill up in the glass structure their both contained in. The scene ends with Simon walking off to see what the late Father Patrick Kelly is needed_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in the Swan Lake area where you Jeff, Lester, Morgan and Awesome sitting around and taking a break. They are having a short discussion with Awesome on his upcoming nuptials leading him to speak up as he looks at the guys_  
**  
Awesome:** You guys are doing an awesome job.  
**  
Morgan:** Don't mention it dude. It's all for you and Ellie…well more for Ellie than you.  
**  
Awesome:** Thanks…I think.  
**  
Lester:** _wipes his forehead_ Look at that…sweat…and sweat equals manual labor. I haven't done manual labor…since…I don't remember when.  
**  
Jeff:** _looks at Lester_ It's all Chuck's fault.  
**  
Awesome:** _looks at Jeff and Lester_ Why is it my bro-in-law's fault?

_cut to Lester who tries to quickly change the subject_  
**  
Lester:** _looks at Devon_ So Devon…are you going to be wearing the pants in the relationship or…_starts to trail off_….is Ellie going to grab of hold of your maracas and squeeze them until you no longer have the power to think for yourself leading you to become a cynical, lonely shell of your former self.

_cut to the guys looking at Lester leading Awesome to speak up_  
**  
Awesome:** It's going to be an equal partnership and are you okay man? I have a friend at the hospital who is an awesome therapist if you need to work out some issues.  
**  
Morgan:** You're ex-wife really did a number on you didn't she.

_You see Lester just looking at Morgan leading the scene to switch from the Swan Lake Area to the façade of the Sacred Heart Church. Inside you see Abe talking to one of the nuns asking where he could find Father Patrick Kelly and she point to the second floor where his office is located at. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she spots him coming out of the back door marked basement leading her to point to him. Abe thanks the nun and begins to walk toward him but he suddenly stops because he sees something that tells him he isn't Father Patrik Kelly. He sits down leading him to observe "Father Patrick Kelly" walk over to a young married couple who are apparently there to have emergency counseling. You then see Father Patrick Kelly aka Simon Templar begrudgingly, but with a smile on his face, lead the young couple to his office all-the-while being observed by Abe. You then see Abe go outside the Church to make a phone call to Sarah, but unfortunately Sarah is not carrying her phone at the moment because she's left it in the private room in her purse. Abe leaves a message for her to call him back and stressing that it's urgent. The scene switches from outside the Sacred Church to the basement where you see Chuck and Casey submerged up to their neck in water as the time on the countdown clock now reads 00:59:03. The scene begins with Chuck looking at Casey and speaks up_  
**  
Chuck:** You know…I really didn't plan on going out like this. I always imagined I would go out dying of old age…not being burned alive and having my skin stripped away by sulfuric acid.  
**  
Casey:** Nobody every plans to die Bartowski…if you're number is up your number is up. I can't count the number of times I thought my number was up only to get out of it just in the nick of time.  
**  
Chuck:** I'll never have the chance to kiss Sarah and tell her one last time as I look her in the eyes that I love her. _Cut to Chuck looking at Casey_ What would you do with your one last chance on this earth Casey?  
**  
Casey:** _looks at Chuck_ Honestly?  
**  
Chuck:** _grins_ Yeah.  
**  
Casey:** I would go back 5 minutes and stop myself from hearing what you wanted to do with your once last chance on earth with Walker.  
**  
Chuck:** Come on Casey…seriously.  
**  
Casey:** All right Bartowski…_smiles_...I would tell Jayne I love her and ever since I found out Ilsa was alive…she gave me a new lease on life. Jayne has made me happy. Of course, I'm not going mention Ilsa.  
**  
Chuck:** Of course. Casey…  
**  
Casey:** Yeah.  
**  
Chuck:** I love you man.  
**  
Casey:** Shut up Bartowski.

_The scene ends with the camera panning back as you see Chuck and Casey awaiting their fate leading you to see the countdown clock running down to 00:40:23_

_Fade To Black_

_The scene begins in "Father Patrick Kelly's office where you see him sitting behind his desk as he's "listening" to the couple argue about their problems. Actually, to be more specific, it's the young wife who is arguing about her problems about her husband as he's just sitting there not being able to get in a word in edgewise. After a 35 minutes of going on and on you can see a very agitated look on Templar's face leading him to speak up interrupting the wife in mid argument_  
**  
Simon:** You know what…I have the solution to your problem.  
**  
Young Wife:** Really…what is it? Will it be able to help our marriage?  
**  
Simon:** Actually…it will help your husband more than you.  
**  
Young Husband:** _points to himself_ Me…why me?  
**  
Simon:** _stands ups and looks at young husband_ Well…I've noticed from listening to just her talking for God knows how long that I inevitably came up with a simple solution. I'm going to say two words that will solve your problem.

_cut to the young wife curiously looking at Simon_  
**  
Young Husband:** What are they?  
**  
Simon:** _smirks_ Shut up! You see when she just runs her mouth simply tell her to just shut up. _looks at young wife_ I've actually wanted to say that to you for quite some time, but for the first 15 minutes I kind of zoned out from listening to your non stop rant after mentioning something about not picking his clothes off the floor.

_cut to the young wife standing up appalled at what Simon just said leading her to Storm out. As she heads out the door you hear her yell out her husband's name leading him to jump up and run out the door, but not before sticking his head back in with a smile on his face to tell Simon thanks. You see Simon smile, then walk out of his office leading you to cut to the 1st floor where you see Abe sitting in one of the church pews. From his perspective he's observing Simon look at his watch, walks back into his office for a few seconds, walks back out, walks down the stairs towards the door he saw him standing in front of earlier with a bag in his hand, and passing the front of the church essentially confirming what he suspected about Father Patrick Kelly. The scene switches from the Church itself to down in the basement where you see clock read 1 minute till the sulfuric acid pours out leading to a painful death leading Chuck to speak up_  
**  
Chuck:** _looks straight ahead at the clock_ Casey  
**  
Casey:** What is it Bartowski  
**  
Chuck: **I just wanted to say…it's been nice knowing you and thanks for not killing me back at the beach on New Years day.  
**  
Casey:** Yeah...well.  
**  
Chuck:** Casey  
**  
Casey:** What!?  
**  
Casey:** Don't you want to say anything to me before we die?  
**  
Casey:** Not really…but if I had to…I would say…_turns to look at clock_…15 seconds.  
**  
Chuck:** 15 seconds?  
**  
Casey:** _motions with his head_ 10 seconds

_You see both Chuck and Casey look at each other and then look at the clock counting down to 7. The scene ends with a close up shot of the clock at 5_

_Fade to Black_


	4. Chapter 4

_The episode begins with clips of what previously happened as you hear Simon Templar speak with someone on his cell phone name The Dealer. Simon informs the dealer he will get the location of his colleague's whereabouts by any means necessary leading him to return to basement where Chuck and Casey are behind held at. The means that Simon uses is threatening to kill Casey's girlfriend Jayne if he doesn't cooperate, but like the usual Casey we all know and love he gives a smartass remark. Cut to Sarah who calls Abe telling him that she has a gut feeling that something is wrong leading him to go to the Sacred Heart Church to check on the dynamic duo. At the Church he sees Father Patrick Kelly do something that suspects he isn't who he says is and his suspicions are confirmed when he does it again. The scene begins where it left off as you see a close up Chuck who has a freaked out like unlike Casey who is prepared to die. Cut to the clock counting down from 5 leading you to see Chuck close his eyes leading back to the clock reaching 1 then back to Chuck who has his eyes tightly shut as he takes one last deep breathe. After a moment or two, Chuck looks around with eyes closed leading him to speak_  
**  
Chuck:** What happened? Are we dead?  
**  
Casey:** _looks at Chuck_ Open your eyes moron…we're still alive. _cut to Chuck opening his eyes, looks at the clock stopped at 1, and gives off a frantic laugh of relief_ For now.

_cut to Chuck quickly looking at casey_  
**  
Chuck:** For now…what do you mean for now?  
**  
Casey:** _glares at Chuck_ Just because his so called masterpiece didn't work doesn't mean he won't kill us.  
**  
Chuck:** What happened…did it malfunction?

_As Casey is about to say something Simon speaks up_  
**  
Simon:** Malfunction? Hardly…my masterpieces work and so far my kill ratio is 100. _holds up portable keyboard device in his right hand_ No…I spared both your lives for the time being.  
**  
Casey:** _smirks_ What are you going to do now…just leave us here soaking in this water until we die of pneumonia? My God…that was your plan all along wasn't it you cruel bastard?

_cut to Chuck looking at Casey and back to Simon who has a very a serious look on his face as he puts the device in his pocket, drops the bag he was carrying on the floor, walks over, and picks a small pipe off the basement floor. He walks towards Casey and Chuck with the lead pipe resting on his right shoulder. As he stands in front of Chuck and Casey's watery glass enclosure he speaks up_  
**  
Simon:** There's been a change of plans gentlemen…_points at Chuck_…you are coming with me. _cut to Simon busting Chuck's watery glass enclosure with the lead pipe leading all the water to pour out to the floor. He then takes out his gun and aims it at Chuck's head as he walks up to frees him from the straps that bound his wrists, as well as, ankles to the chair_ Stand up…we don't want you soaking wet where we are going.  
**  
Chuck:** _curious tone_ Uh…um…where exactly are we going?  
**  
Simon:** Don't concern yourself about that right now.

_cut to Simon throwing the bag at Chuck leading him catch it_  
**  
Chuck:** What's this?  
**  
Simon:** Dry clothes…put them on…_points gun at him_…now. Remember…one push of a button and points at Casey you're friend there dies a horrible, painful death.  
**  
Casey:** I'm already dying a horrible painful death by just looking at your face.  
**  
Simon:** _looks at Casey_ Ah…Agent Casey I will truly miss our witty repartee. _looks at Chuck_ Hurry and change.

_cut to Chuck about to change when he sees Simon looking at him leading to speak up_  
**  
Chuck:** Would you mind looking the other way.  
**  
Simon:** A bit embarrassed are we?  
**  
Chuck:** Yeah  
**  
Simon:** _points over to a large, messy white board tuned on its side_ Change over there and no funny business…or else.

_cut to Chuck glancing at Casey as he walks over to change. While changing Chuck talks to Simon from behind the white board_  
**  
Chuck:** You haven't answered my question…where exactly are we going?  
**  
Simon:** We're going to take a little ride to the Bel Air Hotel. With Agent Casey unable to cooperate and much of my time spent listening to a annoying young woman's complaints about her husband I have no choice but to go to plan B.

_After a minute or two Chuck steps out wearing a UCLA sweatshirt, sweatpants, and white sneakers_  
**  
Chuck:** Why and what is Plan B.  
**  
Simon:** To see someone who also knows the location of my esteemed colleague other than Agent Casey here.

_cut to Chuck's eyes widen as a sense of realization comes over his face_  
**  
Chuck:** Sarah.

_Simon motions for Chuck to move along as he points his gun at him. The scene ends with both of them leaving as you see an up close of Casey as he has this intense stare focused on Simon as he heads out the door. Cue Chuck Intro_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins inside the church where you see Abe sitting in the pew waiting for "Father Patrick Kelly" to emerge from the basement. After a moment or two of waiting he does, but not alone as he sees his own son being escorted out. Simon and Chuck inevitably pass Abe who conceals his identity from both of them by putting his head down, as well as, covering his face with his hands as he is praying in order to not put Chuck in further danger. When they leave out the front headed towards the Bel Air Hotel, Abe gets up and heads towards the basement. Cut to moments later where you see cautiously reach the door and as he does he smells the aroma of sulfuric acid leading him to fear the worst. When he opens the door he sees Casey sitting in a glass enclosure submerged in water. Casey runs up and begins to speak to him_  
**  
Abe:** Casey…you all right? I saw Chuck and an imposter posing as priest walking out of here.  
**  
Casey:** _slight grin on his face_ Hey Carmichael. Well…other than getting a bit pruney just sitting here I'm fine. How about you?  
**  
Abe:** _chuckles a bit_ At least you still have your morbid sense of humor in tact all things considering. Glad you're okay son.  
**  
Casey:** Can we have this Hallmark moment later…get me out of here so we can go after Templar.

_cut to Abe picking up the lead pipe Simon used to get Chuck out and break Casey out leading all the water to flow out. He then frees Casey from the straps leading him to get up and crack his neck. Abe speaks up_  
**  
Abe:** _looks at Casey up and down_ You need to change clothes.  
**  
Casey:** There's no time to go back to my apartment…if we don't move quickly Walker will be Simon's next target.  
**  
Abe:** Well…I saw a goodwill box near the front door of the Church filled with clothes. They're for the needy…_looks at Casey_…but I think this is the exception. You stay here while I go rummage through the box and see what I can find.  
**  
Casey:** Here's a better idea…why don't I wait in Father Kelly's office while you look for my clothes because quite frankly I've been sitting here for the last couple of hours and I'm sick of looking at the place. Hurry up because we don't have time to spare.  
**  
Abe:** All right…come on.

_cut to several moments later where you see Casey in Templar's office soaking wet from head to toe shivering. He's trying to warm himself up by walking around, but the air conditioner that's blowing cold air isn't helping any. After a moment or two you see Abe walk in leading Casey to speak up_  
**  
Casey:** Its about time Carmichael.  
**  
Abe:** Sorry…_hands him clothes and worn out sandles_…I found some things that may be in your size. Oh…and somebody was nice enough to donate a pack of boxers in there.  
**  
Casey:** _smirks_ Well...I guess I'm not going commando then.  
**  
Abe:** That's a nice visual I didn't want swimming around in my head.

_cut to Casey heading towards the bathroom in the office to change. After a minute or two you hear Casey's voice echo from the bathroom as he talks to Abe_  
**  
Voice of Casey:** So Carmichael…how did you know Templar wasn't a priest?

_cut to Abe sitting at Simon's desk searching it_  
**  
Abe:** There was a mission I was on back in the day where my cover was a priest and I had to take down some Spanish arms dealer in Madrid, Spain. Long story short I took him down.  
**  
Voice of Casey:** Is there a point to this story?  
**  
Abe:** I'm getting to that. You see…one of the things you always do when passing Jesus Christ on the cross is you genuflect. There were three occasions where he passed by and not once did he do it leading me to suspect he wasn't a real priest.  
**  
Voice of Casey:** You still got it Carmichael. Do you want to come out of retirement and get back in the spy game?  
**  
Abe:** No thanks…the benefits are appealing and all but I like my semi-retired life.

_cut to Casey walking out leading Abe to see him wearing black beach sandals, cargo shorts with some holes in them, and a yellow smiley face shirt with the words don't worry be happy written on it. Casey speaks up_  
**  
Casey:** _points at Abe_ Don't say a word.  
**  
Abe:** _puts hands up in the air_ I wasn't…but if I was to say something I'd say you need to get in the sun more. _cut to Abe looking at Casey's legs_ Wow…you're legs are whiter than Michael Jackson.  
**  
Casey:** _glares at Abe_ Are you done because we need to get go.

_Cut to Abe nodding as both of them head out the door. The scene ends with a shot of Chuck driving the nerd herder with "Father Patrick Kelly" aka Simon Templar riding shotgun pointing a gun at him_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in the nerd herder where you see Chuck driving and Simon riding shotgun pointing his gun at him. After what seemed like an eternity of silence Chuck speaks up_  
**  
Chuck:** You are never going to get away with this.  
**  
Simon:** I think otherwise Mr. Bartowski because you see I hold you're friend's life in my hand and with one push of a button he's history.  
**  
Chuck:** What if…what if…plan B doesn't work huh and Sarah somehow figure out who you are? You've pretty much failed so what then?  
**  
Simon:** I don't believe in the word failure and if plan B doesn't work I will just have to go to contingency plan C.  
**  
Chuck:** _gives a quick side look at Simon_ Contingency plan C? What is that?  
**  
Simon:** Eliminate all three of you including you're friends and family.

_cut to close up shot of Chuck who has this freaked out/horrified look on his face as they head towards the Bel Air Hotel. Several miles back you see a car speeding along and cut inside you see Abe and Casey. Casey speaks up_  
**  
Casey:** _agitated tone_ I hate L.A. traffic.  
**  
Abe:** _looks at Casey_ Casey, I want to get there as much as you do…preferably alive so I can walk my daughter down the isle.  
**  
Casey:** Carmichael…looks at watch…its 1:45 and I hate to break it to you but the way things are looking Ellie may not be getting married today.  
**  
Abe:** I'm going to stay optimistic on this if you don't mind.  
**  
Casey:** You do that…_blares horn at cars_…GET OUT OF THE WAY!

_Cut to Abe holding on for dear life as the scene switches to from Casey and Abe to Jeff, Lester and Morgan who are greeting some guest who have decided to come early to get better seats. Morgan begins to speak as he shakes their hands_  
**  
Morgan:** Welcome…are you friends with the bride or the groom?  
**  
Guest:** The Bride.  
**  
Morgan:** _looks at Jeff_ Show them to their seat Jeff.  
**  
Jeff:** _looks at Lester and whispers to him_ I forgot…do I sit them on the left or right.  
**  
Lester:** The right…no the left…wait…I think it's definitely the…left.  
**  
Morgan:** _chimes in with a low serious tone_ Facing the stage on the right…dude get it together and do your jobs.

_cut to Morgan continuing to greet some early guests_  
**  
Lester:** _looks at Morgan_ Okay…you don't have to yell. _looks at Jeff and leans into to whisper to him_ He's taking this job way too seriously.  
**  
Jeff:** _looks at Lester and whispers back_ Yeah…I say we take control. Its 2 on 1.  
**  
Lester:** Jeffrey, are you talking about a mutiny?

_As he says that Awesome walks up from behind and puts his hands on both their shoulders inevitably startling the two_  
**  
Awesome:** _smiles_ Have I told you lately you guys you are doing an awesome job?  
**  
Lester:** Hey…from my count at least 20 times  
**  
Awesome:** Well…make it 21 because you guys are doing an awesome job.

_cut to Morgan who is presently greeting a familiar guest who is accompanied by a very big man_  
**  
Morgan:** Yes sir…how many and are you're a friend of the bride or the groom?  
**  
Big Sal:** Two and you could say I'm a friend of the bride.  
**  
Morgan:** All righty then…Jeff will escort you and…_looks up at the big guy_…tank with legs to your seat.  
**  
Big Sal:** Thanks…_looks behind him_…come on Paulie.

_Cut to Jeff and Lester eyes widen as he looks up at site of the big man behind Big Sal leading Awesome to speak up as he sees him as well_  
**  
Awesome:** That is one awesomely big dude.  
**  
Morgan:** _leans in_ You're not kidding…does he come with his own zip code?

_You Awesome greet several guests and heads back to his own private room in the Bel Air Hotel to get ready. The scene ends with a shot of Chuck and Simon on the road, as well as, Abe and Casey who is far behind trying to close the distance in order to catch up to them_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back with a shot of the nerd herder weaving in and out on the road of cars leading you to see Chuck and Simon once again as Simon speaks up_  
**  
Simon:** Tell me Mr. Bartowski…do you believe in God?  
**  
Chuck:** Yes I do…I believe that there is an absolute high power that can't be explained. When I die my soul goes to Heaven and there I will be reunited with loved one like my mom. _cut to Simon laughing leading to Chuck to quickly look at him_ What's so funny?  
**  
Simon:** You Christians and you're belief in this God and Heaven of yours.  
**  
Chuck:** Tell me…as an Athiest…what do you believe then?  
**  
Simon:** _condescending tone_ Oh I'll share what I believe my boy. I believe that when you die…that's it...nothing happens. There is no white light…a stairway to heaven that brings you up to the pearly gates. You're soul doesn't go anywhere and all you become is one with this earth. From there I will become a fertilizer for this planet and after a while I grow into a huge tree.  
**  
Chuck:** Oh really.  
**  
Simon:** Yes really.  
**  
Chuck:** Well…if that's what you believe then I hope you do become a tree.  
**  
Simon:** _curious tone_ Why is that?  
**  
Chuck:** I hope that you get cut down one day, put on a truck, taken to a paper factory, and then turned into paper.  
**  
Simon:** Paper? Why paper?  
**  
Chuck:** _gives him a glaring look_ So the bible can be printed on you that's why.

_You see a Simon look at a very perturbed Chuck who one upped him leading the scene switches from the nerd herder to Abe and Casey several miles back. Abe speaks up_  
**  
Abe:** We're not going to make.  
**  
Casey:** We're going to make it.  
**  
Abe:** I've tried calling Sarah but all I get is her voicemail. I hope my son is all right.  
**  
Casey:** Don't about Bartowski…he tougher than he looks.  
**  
Abe:** Indeed he is.  
**  
Casey:** Try calling Sarah again.  
**  
Abe:** I've got a better idea…but its gonna be a bit risky.  
**  
Casey:** _quickly looks at Abe_ What are you going to do?

_The scene switches from Abe and Casey to the Swan Lake area where Jeff, Lester, and Morgan are standing around as there is a lull in early guest showing up. All of a sudden Morgan's cell phone rings leading him to answer it to where a back and forth conversation begins and as he does this he meanders over in the vicinity of where Big Sal_  
**  
Morgan:** Hello?  
**  
Abe:** Morgan…its me Abe.  
**  
Morgan:** Hey Mr. B. how is it going? You know it's your daughter's wedding right?

_cut to Big Sal trying to listen in on the conversation_  
**  
Abe:** Yes Morgan I know it my daughter's wedding. I just had to run a few errands…I thought I told you.  
**  
Morgan:** I guess I was listening. I probably have ADD or ADH….  
**  
Abe:** _interrupts Morgan_ Morgan…listen to me! Is Chuck or Father Patrick Kelly there?  
**  
Morgan:** No sir, they haven't shown up yet.  
**  
Abe:** _looks at Casey as he covers the phone_ They aren't there yet. _uncovers the phone and continues to talk to Morgan_ Morgan…you care about my daughter right?  
**  
Morgan:** Yes I do…very much.  
**  
Abe:** You would do anything for her right?  
**  
Morgan:** Of course…what's up Mr. B?  
**  
Abe:** Listen to me very carefully Morgan….

_cut to Morgan listening on the other end of what Abe is telling him to do. After a moment or two Morgan speaks up_  
**  
Morgan:** I don't know Mr. B…what you're asking me to do…it's just wrong. Plus, Ellie is not only going to be really mad at me if I do this, but she might kill me.  
**  
Abe:** I know my daughter son and she may get mad at first but trust me…she'll thank you in the long run. Don't do this for me…do it for Ellie.  
**  
Morgan:** _scratches his head_ Okay…I'll do it for Ellie.

_cut to Morgan hanging up leading to see Abe and Casey in the car where Casey quickly looks at Abe_  
**  
Casey:** You know you're out of your mind don't you.  
**  
Abe:** It isn't the first time someone told me that.

_You see shot of Casey and Abe in the car as they speed off leading the scene to switch to the façade of The Bel Air Hotel where you see the Nerd Herder pull up with Chuck and Simon inside_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with the inside of the private room where the ladies were in and an up close shot of Sarah's purse. Suddenly you see Sarah walk in and head straight for her purse, open it, and see that her cell phone is flashing. Just as she is about to pick it up and listen to the message she hears Ellie's voice from outside leading her to put her phone back down and walk out to see Chuck walking up the lobby with Father Kelly holding his arm_  
**  
Ellie:** _yells down lobby_ Well it's about time you showed up little brother. _waving at Father Kelly_ Nice to see you again Father Kelly.

_cut to Simon waving back and leaning in to talk to Chuck who has this nervous smile on his face as he looks at both Sarah and Ellie_  
**  
Simon:** Remember…one push of the button.

_cut to Chuck looking at Simon and then back to Sarah and Ellie_  
**  
Sarah:** Where's Casey!  
**  
Chuck:** He's running a bit late...he went back to his apartment for something.

_Just as Chuck and Simon are about to reach Sarah and Ellie you see Morgan come out of nowhere and just tackle both Father Kelly/Simon and Chuck to the ground leading to a horrified look on not only Ellie's face, but everybody in the hotel lobby as well. Ellie is speechless for about a second and then begins to scream at Morgan_  
**  
Ellie:** MORGAN!  
**  
Morgan:** _looks at Ellie_ Ellie I know how this looks.

**Ellie:** It looks like you tackled an elderly priest down to the ground.

_cut to Lester, Jeff, Awesome, and the rest of the wedding guest running in after they heard a very loud scream inside. Jeff and Lester enter first leading see the carnage on the ground to where Lester to speak up_  
**  
Lester:** What happened?  
**  
Sarah:** _points at Morgan_ Morgan tackled the priest.  
**  
Chuck:** _raises hand_ I'm fine by the way if anyone wants to know.

_cut to Ellie looking at Chuck and then at Morgan with a very intense angry look_  
**  
Ellie:** Yeah and thanks to him my wedding may be ruined.

_cut to Lester and Jeff looking at each other as they give a fist tap. Morgan speaks up_

**Chuck:** _looks at Sarah_ Sarah...I need to talk to you.

_cut to Sarah just looking at him as she gives him a weird look_

**Morgan:** _gets up_ You don't understand you're fath…  
**  
Ellie:** _points a finger at Morgan's face_ This is totally unforgiveable…you know what I'll deal with you later. _cut to Ellie helping up Father Kelly/Simon up to his feet_ Are you all right Father?

_As he stands up to face Ellie she lets out another scream leading you to see that Simon's disguise has torn causing him rip off his disguise, takes out a gun from in his coat and grabs Ellie. You see Jeff and Lester quickly hide leading Ellie to look at Awesome_  
**  
Ellie:** Devon!  
**  
Awesome:** _eyes widen_ Ellie…_looks at Templar_...let her go.  
**  
Simon:** In due time.  
**  
Ellie:** Please…let me go.  
**  
Chuck:** I swear if you hurt my sister…

_cut to Simon taking out the hand held device from his pocket and then looks at Chuck and Sarah_  
**  
Simon:** _sinister smirk_ Say goodbye to your friend.  
**  
Chuck:** NOOOO!!

_Just as he says that Casey and Abe run as they stand in front of the crowd forming around the spectacle leading Casey to yell_  
**  
Casey:** Templar!

_You see a smile come over Chuck's face and then realizes the situation at hand as the scene ends with a standoff ensuing as Sarah, Abe, Casey, Chuck, Awesome along with a bunch of hotel guest and employees watch in horror as a man who they think is a priest is holding a very freaked out Ellie hostage_

_Fade To Black_


	5. Chapter 5

_The episode begins with what previously happened as the countdown freezes as one leaving Casey and Chuck wondering if Simon's supposed masterpiece of death was a dud. Simon appears to inform them he stopped the sulfuric acid from pouring out leading him to tell the two that plans have changed to where he breaks Chuck out of his watery confinement in order to take him to one other person who possibly knows the whereabouts of his colleague…Sarah. Cut to Abe sitting in one of the Church pews concealing his identity as Simon and Chuck walk past in order to protect his son. You then see Abe bust out Casey from his watery confinement and before they leave Casey changed into some dry clothes that Abe picked out from the goodwill box. You see short conversations with Chuck and Simon, as well as, Casey and Abe who calls Morgan to do something that doesn't sit well with him, but agrees to do it for Ellie. Finally, Chuck and Simon arrive walking down the Bel Air Hotel lobby when out of nowhere Morgan tackles both Chuck and Simon down to the ground causing Ellie to scream. Yet, Jeff and Lester do a fist tap because of the bet that was established. An expression of anger comes over Ellie's face as she looks at Morgan then concern as she helps up Father Patrick Kelly aka Simon Templar whose disguise is torn leading Ellie to scream. Simon rips off his disguise, takes out his gun from inside his coat pocket, grabs Ellie, looks at Chuck, gives a sinister smile, and presses the button but to his chagrin sees Casey who calls out his name. The scene begins with people in the lobby either scrambling to get our of harms way or take cover/hide like Jeff and Lester as a freaked out Ellie looks on at Chuck, Sarah, Casey, Abe, Morgan, and Awesome as she is in the clutches of Simon Templar_  
**  
Ellie:** _look of fear in her eyes_ Devon…help!  
**  
Awesome:** _frantic tone as he looks at Ellie_ I will…hold on babe…_looks at Simon_…please let her go!

_cut to Simon looking around and gradually backing up slowly but surely as he eyes the elevators_  
**  
Simon:** _pointing a gun at Ellie then at everybody_ Unless you want this lovely young lady to die on her wedding day…I suggest you all stay back.

_cut to Ellie's eyes widening as she hears those words being spoken into her ear as Simon looks at everybody_  
**  
Ellie:** Chuck….daddy…  
**  
Chuck:** _reassuring tone_ Hold on sis…we're going to get you out of this. I promise you.  
**  
Abe:** Stay calm sweatheart.

_cut to Ellie nodding_  
**  
Casey:** _holds up hand_ There's no where to run Templar…so why don't you just give up?  
**  
Simon:** _grins at Casey_ I think not because as you can clearly see I have a bargaining chip…_smells Ellie's hair and smiles_…a beautiful, sweet smelling one at that.

_cut to a very intense look on Devon's face leading him to lunge after him but Chuck and Abe stop him_  
**  
Chuck:** Whoa…calm down Devon.  
**  
Simon:** Yes Devon…listen to your brother-in-law…oh wait…I'm sorry…since I'm not actually a priest…you two becoming related by marriage is pretty much never  
going to happen. _smirks as he shakes his head_ How sad.

_Simon continues to back up with Ellie in his clutches heading towards the elevators_  
**  
Sarah:** You son of a biatch.  
**  
Simon:** _looks at Sarah_ It takes one to know one.

_cut to Sarah with a look of intense anger in her eyes as Simon with Ellie in his clutches nears the elevators inevitably pressing the button_  
**  
Morgan:** _chimes in_ Ellie its going to be okay.  
**  
Ellie:** _angry tone as she looks at Morgan and gritting her teeth_ How…how… is it going to be okay?

**Morgan:** _starts babbling_ I…I…I don't know El…I'm just saying…it's going to be okay.

_cut to everybody being startled leading Simon to speak up as a ding is clearly heard_  
**  
Simon:** _raises gun in the air and fires_ Excuse me…I hate to break up this very special, heartwarming Brady Bunch moment but my way out has arrived.

_You see smiling Simon pointing his gun towards Devon, Morgan, and Team Chuck as he backs up into the elevator with a visibly scared Ellie who calls out Devon's last one last time before the elevator doors close. The scene ends with Devon lunging at the doors banging on them while yelling out Ellie's name leading you to see a freaked out Chuck watching on then looking at his father, Casey, and Sarah. Cue Chuck Intro_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in the elevator as Simon releases Ellie from his clutches leading him to push the top floor, then remove the white color around his neck and throw it down on to the floor. Ellie is still visibly scared out of her mind hugging the right side of the elevator wall. Looking calm and collected Simon takes out his phone and makes a call. After a second or two of hearing ringing on the end he gets through leading him to speak up_  
**  
Simon:** Let me speak to The Dealer.

_After a moment or two you hear his voice leading to a back and forth conversation between the two but you don't see his face_  
**  
The Dealer:** Were you able to attain the information we needed?  
**  
Simon:** There has been a change in plans.  
**  
The Dealer:** _concerned tone_ Please explain.  
**  
Simon:** The situation has gone critical

_cut to a shot of a scared Ellie in the corner_  
**  
The Dealer:** How critical?  
**  
Simon:** I've been compromised.…BUT…_looks at Ellie_...I've been able to attain not only a hostage, but also a bargaining chip that will inevitably help get Klinger back. We'll be on the roof waiting for the extraction team for pickup.  
**  
The Dealer:** Very well…don't worry…I will take care of you.

_cut to Simon hanging up as he has a smile on his face leading Ellie to speak up_  
**  
Ellie:** _pleading tone_ Please…let me go.

_cut to Simon turning, stepping in front of her, and caressing her cheek_  
**  
Simon:** In due time…once we both get out of here and put a bit of distance between us and the authorities. Look on the bright side…we'll have a chance to get to know each other and in time you'll grow to like me.  
**  
Ellie:** _disdain in her voice_ Don't you touch me.

_cut to Ellie spitting in Simon's face leading him to smile, wipe his face, adjust his jacket, and then give a back hand to the right side of Ellie's face causing her to fall to the elevator floor. You see Ellie hold her check as she looks with even more fear at Simon who has this serious look on his face. The scene switches from the elevator to the lobby where you see Chuck consoling seated awesome Awesome who speaks up_  
**  
Awesome:** _throws hands up in the air_ Can somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?

_cut to Chuck, Sarah, Casey and Abe all looking at each other leading Abe to speak up_  
**  
Abe:** The man you and Ellie thought was a "Father Patrick Kelly" is in actuality a very dangerous con artist named Simon Templar who's wanted in connection for swindling young couples who are getting married in several different states.  
**  
Morgan:** _looks at Abe_ How were able to figure it out Mr. B?

_cut to an NSA containment team that Casey called while on the road walking in wearing black suits and one walking up leading him to introducing himself as Agent Simmons from the F.B.I. inevitably flashing his badge as he speaks_  
**  
Agent Simmons:** We debriefed Mr. Bartowski and Mr. Casey on the situation concerning Simon Templar. He can very unpredictable at times to where he has either robbed young couples with subtle finesse, at gun point, or used relatives/friends as hostages to get what he wants. We've lost track of him for a while until we got a hit here in Los Angeles, but unfortunately he smelled us coming from a mile away. _places his hand on Awesome's shoulder_ Don't worry Mr. Gordon…we'll have your fiancé back to you safe and sound.  
**  
Awesome:** Thanks…that would awesome.

_cut to Casey giving a nod to Agent Simmons as he heads out leading Chuck, Sarah, Abe, and Casey to talk. With all the commotion Chuck didn't notice what Casey was wearing leading him to speak_  
**  
Chuck:** _looks at what Casey is wearing_ Nice duds Casey. Going to see Bobby Mcferrin in concert later?

_cut to Sarah chuckling and the to Casey who is giving a low growl_  
**  
Awesome:** _waves hands in the air to get everybody's attention_ Helloooo….can we focus here…Ellie is being held hostage by that con artist who going to perform our wedding ceremony. I don't really care about the ceremony because all that matters is hers…loosk around…I would get married in this lobby right now if she were standing right here. Just need someone to marry us…looks at his watch…but that doesn't look like its not going to happen. Ellie was so looking forward to today…her special day.

_cut to Big Sal hearing this leading him to motion to Paulie who leans in as Sal talk to him in his ear. The scene ends with Paulie heading out to who knows where as a close up of a beleaguered Awesome is shown_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with a shot of Awesome being consoled by Jeff, Lester, Morgan, Mary, Sam, and Diane in the background leading the camera to pull back as you see Team Chuck in the foreground standing afar off from listening ears as they talk in sort a whisper about a game plan to rescue Ellie leading Sarah to speak_  
**  
Sarah:** Chuck…you stay with Devon while Casey and I go after Ellie.  
**  
Chuck:** At least its not a car this time.

_cut to Casey giving that you're a moron look at Chuck_  
**  
Abe:** I'm going too.  
**  
Casey:** You're staying back Carmichael.  
**  
Abe:** She's my daughter…

_cut to Casey stepping closer leading him to look into Abe's eyes that have a look of intensity in them_  
**  
Casey:** _interrupts him_ That's exactly why…you're too emotionally involved and you can end up getting her killed. You want to take that risk?  
**  
Abe:** I know the risks Casey..._pointing at Casey_…as a matter of fact I was taking risks way before you were even born.  
**  
Casey:** _getting in Casey's face_ What are you trying to say Carmichael…I can't do my job?

_cut to Sarah stepping in between the two leading her to speak_  
**  
Sarah:** Can you two lower the high level of male testosterone and remember what we're here for.  
**  
Chuck:** _chimes in_ Yeah guys…we have to work together on this and _looks at Abe_ as much as you want to be the superhero dad who swoops in and saves Ellie you would be better off staying down here where you can _points at Awesome_ help be a comforting rock for you future son-in-law.  
**  
Abe:** You're right…as much as I hate to say you're right. _looks at Casey and Sarah_ Casey…Sarah…bring back my baby girl safe and sound.

_cut to Sarah putting a hand on Abe's shoulder as she gives him a reassuring smile_  
**  
Sarah:** Trust me…we will.

_cut to Casey giving Abe a nod leading Agent Simmons to walk up with news_  
**  
Agent Simmons:** It seems Simon Templar is heading towards the roof.  
**  
Casey:** Escape by helicopter…figures.  
**  
Sarah:** We have to act quickly then.  
**  
Agent Simmons:** Agent Walker…Agent Casey…we have what you requested. Walk this way.

_You see Casey and Sarah discreetly walk off with Agent Simmons leaving Chuck and Abe with Devon along with the rest of the gang. The scene switches from the lobby to the top floor of the Bel Air Hotel where you see the elevators open leading you to see Simon step out holding Ellie by the arm this time. As they both steps out, a lowly security guard walks from around the corner leading to not only take out his gun, but radios in the situation. Unfortunately, his efforts were all for naught as he is shot several times leading Ellie to faint in horror at what she witnessed. Simon walks over, kneels down and takes the security guards gun with extra clip inevitably tucking it in front nicely concealed behind his coat. Simon then stands up, goes over and picks up Ellie, tosses her over his shoulder, and then heads towards the stairwell that leads up to the roof. Cut to him moments later stepping through the door, walking up the steps, and heading towards the middle of the roof. He sets Ellie down, looks at her, gives a sinister smirk, and then takes out his cell phone leading him to call The Dealer. He walks to edge of the building, looks down at the chaos ensuing below, and after a few seconds Simon speaks_  
**  
Simon:** Let me speak to him. _cut to a momentary pause and a back and forth conversation begins with the face of The Dealer obscured from view_ Its me.  
**  
The Dealer:** Are you at the extraction point?  
**  
Simon:** Affirmative…ETA on the helicopter?  
**  
The Dealer:** ETA is about 15 minutes away and as I promised you will be taken care of.  
**  
Simon:** _smirks_ Excellent. _hangs up and looks at Ellie_ Well my dear…our winged chariot awaits us.

_As he says that you hear the voice of Casey behind him leading to turn around seeing not only him with a gun with laser sight attachment pointed at him, but Sarah pointing a gun at him as well wearing some type of S.W.A.T gear_  
**  
Casey:** _glares at Simon_ I hate to break it to you…I think you're going to miss your ride.

_You see a look of intensity in Simon's eyes as a showdown ensues. The scene ends with a wide shot of Simon near the edge of the roof with Ellie in the middle on the ground on the left and Sarah/Casey on the right_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins where it left off as you see a wide shot a standoff ensuing on the roof with Simon on one side and Casey/Sarah on the other with Ellie situated in the middle on the ground. Walking up with both weapons aimed at Simon Casey looks down at Sarah who is attending to Ellie_  
**  
Casey:** How is she doing?

**Sarah:** _feeling her pulse_ She's okay

**Casey:** _glares at Simon_ You and I have some unfinished business.  
**  
Simon:** How did you…no matter…you and Mr. Bartowski have truly become an annoyance, especially now that you've not only ruined my kill ratio, but taken away my bargaining chip.  
**  
Sarah:** _chimes in with her weapon aimed at Simon_ Stop whining…you nearly had Chuck and my partner killed and knowing him…_glances at Casey_…he's really ticked off. Put the gun down, turn around and put your hands behind your head.  
**  
Simon:** I surely don't want Agent Casey ticked off at me. _cut to Simon dropping his gun, putting his hands up with a smug look on his face, them turning around, and from behind him you see Sarah cautiously walk up to Simon kicking the gun he dropped to off the side with Casey covering her. As the camera pans down, you see the gun that he took from the late security guard and as Sarah takes a hold of his left wrist Simon suddenly grabs the concealed gun, spins around, and point the gun straight at Sarah's head leading him to speak calmly in her ear as he looks straight at Casey_ Drop you're gun…now!

_cut to Sarah dropping her gun leading Casey to speak up_  
**  
Casey:** This is between you and I Templar…let Walker go.  
**  
Simon:** _smells Sarah's hair_ I think not Agent Casey…it seems to me having a government agent makes for a better hostage don't you think?  
**  
Sarah:** _yells at Casey_ Don't worry about me Casey…take him out.  
**  
Casey:** Don't tell me what to do…you're not my mother.  
**  
Sarah:** Yeah…I'm not you're mother…I'm actually better looking than her.  
**  
Casey:** Oh you didn't just go there.

_you see Simon looking at the both of them arguing like little kids all-the-while point the gun at Sarah and Casey_  
**  
Sarah:** Yes…I…did. So what are you going to do about it?

_cut to Simon getting frustrated at the both of them arguing leading him to speak up and just as he does Sarah hits his face with the back of her head. She breaks free leading to her to roll out of the way causing a somewhat disoriented Simon doing a side role getting the other gun and firing them at Casey who ducks for cover along side Sarah. The scene switches from the roof to the lobby where Agents Simmons who is standing next to Awesome, Abe, the rest of the gang, and in the back is Chuck. Suddenly, they hear from Agent's Simmon's radio that shots have been fired. There's so many mixed emotions in Awesome's eyes as he's comforted by Abe, Diane, Sam, and the rest of the gang, but Chuck is nowhere to be found. The scene switches back to the roof where a barrage of gunfire is exchanged and after several moments there's a slight lull leading Simon who is behind a wall checking what's left of his ammo, 3 rounds to be exact, to speak up_  
**  
Simon:** _yells_ Agent Walker….I'm sorely disappointed in you. We could have hit off so well you and I.

_cut to Casey and Sarah behind a wall several feet away leading them to have a short conversation as Sarah takes a peak around the corner then speaks_  
**  
Sarah:** Doesn't he ever shut up? Sorry about the crack at your mom.  
**  
Casey:** No…he doesn't _checks his clip in what's left of his ammo_ I have 5 rounds left. How about you? Forget it…we got a job to do.  
**  
Sarah:** _checks her clip_ 4 rounds left. Ready partner?  
**  
Casey:** _smirks at Sarah_ Let's go.

_cut to the both of them running out and at the same time so does Simon. All three go balls to wall heading straight for each other as their shots narrowly miss or hit the ground in front of them. The scene ends as they all three do a barrel roll leading them to face each other in a kneeling position as Simon points his guns at Sarah/Casey as they do the same with their gun_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in the lobby where amidst the controlled chaos you see Morgan, Jeff, and Lester in a huddle having a short conversation as Jeff begins to speak_  
**  
Jeff:** _holds out hand_ You lost...I won.  
**  
Lester:** _elbows Jeff_ You mean we won.  
**  
Jeff:** Yes…we won.  
**  
Morgan:** I didn't lose…I was specifically told by Mr. B. to tackle the priest who turned out to be a con artist.  
**  
Lester:** _looks at Jeff_ What does that mean?  
**  
Morgan:** That means…boys…the bet is still on.

_You see a defeated look on Jeff and Lester's face as they hear from Morgan that the bet is still on. The scene switches to the stand off where Simon has his weapons trained on Casey and Sarah and vice versa. They all pull the trigger at the same time leading all three to hear just a clicking noise. All three pull the trigger again to make sure and again they hear a clicking sound leading Casey to speak up_  
**  
Casey:** We can do this all day…or…we settle the unfinished business between you and I by simply beating the crap out of each other.  
**  
Sarah:** _chimes in_ Add me in

_cut to Casey looking at Sarah_  
**  
Simon:** _smirks as he looks at Casey and Sar_ah A manage a trois…how kinky.  
**  
Casey:** _glares at Simon_ Quit yapping and just fight.

_Cut to the fight ensuing near the edge of the building as it goes back and forth with each receiving/taking shots. As the fight is going on you inevitably see Chuck appear, see Ellie on the ground, and heads towards her, but gets distracted by the fight leading him to speak up_  
**  
Chuck:** Sarah!

_cut to Sarah and Casey looking back_  
**  
Casey:** _angry tone_ I specifically told you to wait in the lobby with Devon.

_Simon uses the small window of opportunity to get the upperhand on Casey as he kicks Casey into Sarah inevitably causing them to fall over the side. Simon has a smile on his face, and then walks away leading you to a shot of Chuck with a horrified look on his face as he kneels beside his sister. As he's about to run over to where Casey/Sarah fell over the side from a helicopter appears leading him to stop in his tracks. Simon looks at the Helicopter, then turns around to look at Chuck, and just gives him a sly smirk. Cut to a back and forth conversation between the pilot and The Dealer_  
**  
Pilot:** I see him sir.  
**  
The Dealer:** You know what to do.  
**  
Pilot:** Yes sir.

_The pilot looks at someone and then nods leading the shot to return to Simon's perspective as he waves at the pilot of the helicopter. Cut to Chuck who makes the decision to go after him, but when he does you see a shot of the copter turning at angle to where you see a man holding TA6B Semi-Automatic Assault Rifle with attached scope raised and ready to fire. You see again another smirk on his face as he looks back and gives a salute as if to say goodbye Chuck. From the man in the copter's perspective his focus as he looks in his scope is on Chuck, but is quickly turned to Simon. Cut back to Simon who's attention is still on Chuck, but his sly smirk is quickly gone as he jerks a bit leading him to look down, feel, and see that his hand is a bloody mess. Simon slowly turns around leading the shot to return to the man looking through scope inevitably putting one round right between the eyes of Simon causing to fall backwards. Cut to Chuck who has no idea what's going on. The man shoulders his weapon, looks at the pilot and nods leading the pilot to speak to The Dealer once again_  
**  
The Pilot:** It's done sir.  
**  
The Dealer:** Get out of there.  
_Cut to Chuck watching the helicopter heading out into the distance over the clear blue water. He then checks on Ellie one more time, gets up, and slowly walks over to the side where Casey and Sarah fell over fearing the worst. All sort of emotions are running through leading him to tear up and as he looks over his tears of sadness become tears of joy as he sees Casey and Sarah dangling on the edge holding on for dear life leading Chuck to speak up_  
**  
Chuck:** Sarah…Casey…you're alive.

**Casey:** _looks up_ Don't just stand there…help us moron.

_You see a smile come over Chuck's face as he breathes a sigh of relief. The scene ends with Chuck sticking out his hand as he goes to help Casey and Sarah up_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in the lobby where you see a now awake Ellie sitting next to Awesome with the wedding party and not to mention the guests checking on her. After a few moments Ellie speaks up_  
**  
Ellie:** Devon…everybody…I'm fine. Thank you for your concern.  
**  
Awesome:** I'm just glad that you're safe and sound babe.  
**  
Abe:** That goes for all us Ellie.

_You see everybody shaking their heads in agreement leading Ellie to stand up and hug her father. Cut to Chuck with a smile on his face as he turns to look at Casey and Sarah. Sarah looks at Casey and speaks_  
**  
Sarah:** Did you find anything on Templar's cell phone?  
**  
Casey:** Negative…apparently he rigged it to short out if anyone were to access it. I sent it to the boys in the lab at the warehouse to see if they could find any useful information.  
**  
Chuck:** I thought for sure I was going to get killed. Why would Templar's own people kill him?  
**  
Casey:** Who cares…he's dead and that what counts.  
**  
Chuck:** _looking down the tux he is wearing_ Plus, who knew the NSA containment team does emergency runs to get Sarah's maid of honor dress, my tux, dad's tux, and Casey's tux too.  
**  
Casey:** Agent Simmon's owed me a favor.  
**  
Chuck:** _Chuckish grin_ Score another one for Team Chuck.

_Cut to Chuck sticking out his fist for all three to do a fist tap leading Sarah to smile and put her first in. They share a short moment leading both of them to look at Casey who looks at the two and just walks off. After a moment or two you see Jayne, Anna, Rusty, Isabel with C.J. and the rest of Devon's family walk in leading Garrett and Drew to look around at the aftermath of what happened. Garrett walks up to Devon leading him to speak_  
**  
Garrett:** Hey big bro…what happened?  
**  
Devon:** Well…Morgan tackled the priest and then Ellie was kidnapped by that same priest who turned out to be a con artist named Simon Templar. The kidnapper in question was killed and thanks to the F.B.I she's now safe and sound with the people who love/care about her.

_cut to Drew slapping Garrett in the arm_  
**  
Drew:** This so not awesome…_cut to everybody giving a weird look_…you see we always miss out on the cool stuff.

_Cut to everybody laughing including Ellie who really needed it after what she's been through leading Mary to speak up as she looks at Ellie_

**Mary:** Ellie…I hate to ask you this now but do you want to postpone your wedding and have it on a later date…looks at watch…its 2:45.

**Abe:** _looks at Mary_ Hey…if its about the money…  
**  
Mary:** _interrupts Abe_ Its not about the money.  
**  
Ellie:** _looks at Abe_ Dad…_looks at Mary_…my dream was to get married in the one place that I've wished for since I was a little girl...and you know what.  
**  
Mary:** What?  
**  
Ellie:** Nothing will stop me from having my dream come true…not even getting kidnapped.  
**  
Abe:** _smiles_ That's my little girl.  
**  
Chuck:** _grins_ Way to go sis.  
**  
Ellie:** _looks at Mary_ Can you get everything prepared?  
**  
Mary:** Can I? I'm considered one of the best wedding planners in L.A. for nothing. Watch me work my magic.  
**  
Awesome:** _points at Mary_ You're one awesome lady.

_cut to Mary smiling leading her to go and work her proverbial magic. As she leaves Chuck speaks up_  
**  
Chuck:** Who's going to marry Devon and Ellie?

_You see everybody looking around and thinking leading Big Sal to speak up_  
**  
Big Sal:** I may have the answer to your problems.

_Big Sal looks behind him leading everybody else to look as they see Paul with someone over his shoulder walking down the lobby towards them. As he walks towards them you hear the voice of the man clearly angry at the situation he is currently in. When he stands in front of Big Sal, he sets down the gentlemen he turns around leading you see it's a rabbi who was apparently in the middle of eating as he still had a napkin tucked in his shirt with a deli sandwich in his right hand. The scene ends with a close up shot of the Rabbi wondering what in the world is going on and who all the people around him are_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins where it left off as you see an agitated Rabbi looking around wondering why a very large Italian man picked him up and put him over his shoulder while he was in the middle of finishing eating his sanwich. Abe speaks up as he talks to the Rabbi_  
**  
Abe:** I apologize for this man taking you away without notice and bring you here. _looks at Big Sal_ If I had known he was going to do this I would have stopped him.  
**  
Big Sal:** Wha…what did I do?  
**  
Abe:** _looks at the Rabbi_ Rabbi…I'm sorry may I ask what you name is.  
**  
Rabbi:** My name is Rabbi Solomon Weinberg…but you can call me Saul. My friends do. _looks up at Paulie_ You…you call me Solomon

_cut to Rabbi Solomon eating his sandwich when Chuck speaks_  
**  
Chuck:** Rabbi Solomon…  
**  
Rabbi Saul:** Please…you seem like a nice young man…call me Saul.  
**  
Chuck:** Okay…Saul…I was wondering if you can help us…my sister and her fiancé are getting married and since Father Patrick Kelly turned out be a con artist…would you be willing to marry them?  
**  
Rabbi Saul:** _looks at Ellie and Devon_ Are they Jewish?  
**  
Awesome:** _speaks up_ We're catholic.  
**  
Rabbi Saul:** Eh…nobody's perfect.  
**  
Abe:** So…can you perform the wedding ceremony Rabbi?  
**  
Rabbi Saul:** I would love to…_cut to Ellie and Awesome smiling_…BUT…since you're not Jewish I cannot.  
**  
Ellie:** Why?  
**  
Rabbi:** There are strict Jewish guidelines we must adhere to young lady when it comes to marrying people. In order for me to marry you and this young man you will have to endure a rigorous study and preparation in the marriage process. Plus, you will have to convert to Judaism.  
**  
Awesome:** That's not awesome…_cut to Rabbi Saul quickly looking at Awesome_…oh not Judaism…love the Jewish people. Some of my best doctor friends are Jewish. I'm referring to our unfortunate situation.  
**  
Rabbi Saul:** _looks at Ellie and Awesome_ Sorry I couldn't be of any help…if its any consolation…_takes out a card from inside his coat pocket_...here's a number for a good lawyer just in case you need one. He comes highly recommended and tell him Saul sent ya…he'll know who it is. _looks at Chuck_ Are you single young man…if you are my daughter is looking for a nice man…preferably a nice Jewish boy? With you…I can make an exception.  
**  
Chuck:** Sorry…I have a girlfriend and _pointing over to Sarah who is standing next to Casey_ she's standing right over there.  
**  
Rabbi Saul:** Yu mean the gorgeous blonde woman standing next to man that looks like he's constipated is your girlfriend?  
**  
Chuck:** Uh…yeah…that's her.

_cut to Rabbi Saul looking at Sarah who waves at him and then looks at Chuck_  
**  
Rabbi Saul:** Hatchi Matchi…you and her. Let me shake your hand son.

_cut to Rabbi Saul shaking Chuck's hand all-the-while raising his eyebrows at Sarah leading Chuck to look at Sarah who is blushing a bit and then to Casey who just rolls his eyes as he gives a low grunt. Abe speaks up_  
**  
Abe:** Sorry for the inconvenience you've been put through. I'll drive you back to wherever you were taken from…no charge.

**Rabbi Saul:** That's all right…I'll walk. I need the exercise…as you can clearly see. Gives me a chance to walk off the sandwich I ate.

_cut to Rabbi Saul holding his gut, then waves goodbye to everybody and walks off giving a glaring look at Paulie who beings to go after him as he sticks his hand in his coat, but is stopped by Big Sal who just shakes his head. After a moment or two Chuck speaks up_  
**  
Chuck:** I'm sorry sis…I know you and Devon wanted this so much.  
**  
Ellie:** Its okay…I may end up just having to postpone my wedding.  
**  
Morgan:** No…you're not El.

_cut to everybody looking at Morgan leading Chuck to speak up_  
**  
Chuck:** Why not Morg?  
**  
Morgan:** _looks at Chuck_ Because…I'm a minister and…_looks at Ellie and Awesome_…I have the power to marry you two.

_The scene ends with a look on everybody's face exuding a combination of are you serious mixed in with out right disbelief at the thought of Morgan as a minister_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with everybody including Anna in disbelief as they all look at Morgan who revealed to the gang that he's a minister. After a seemingly long silence Ellie speaks up_  
**  
Ellie:** Morgan…this isn't the time to be joking about being a minister.  
**  
Anna:** Yeah Morgan…stop joking...especially about that.  
**  
Morgan:** I'm not joking…I really am a minister.

_cut to Garrett looking at Drew_  
**  
Garrett:** _looking around for the cameras_ We got to be on Punk'd.  
**  
Casey:** _looks at Morgan_ Who in their right mind would appoint you a minister?  
**  
Morgan:** _looks at Casey_ The Universal Life Church…they ordained me online. I have the papers and a card to prove it.

_cut to Morgan taking out the card and handing it to Ellie as both she and Awesome look at it_  
**  
Awesome:** He's an ordained minister all right…that is surprisingly awesome.  
**  
Chuck:** Morg…we're best friend…how come you didn't tell me about this. More importantly…when did you do this?  
**  
Morgan:** Hey…there are some things you don't know about me dude. I applied on line a couple of years ago out of boredom and after I did it I forgot about all about it until I received the papers in the mail. I'm an honest to goodness, certified ordained minister. I can perform weddings, open a church, and even choose my own title if I wanted to. Thinking about it…I kind of like the title Father or Pastor Morgan..or better yet…your holiness.  
**  
Ellie:** I have absolutely no idea what to say about this.  
**  
Morgan:** You may have all thought you knew me…but you have no idea. I'm an enigma that hasn't been solved.  
**  
Casey:** _chimes in_ More like an idiot that has delusions of grandeur.

_cut to Morgan looking at Casey_  
**  
Morgan:** Ellie…I want to make it up to you after you thought I ruined your wedding by tackling the priest, which turned out to be a fraud…you're welcome by the way. Please, let me do the ceremony.  
**  
Ellie:** I don't know.  
**  
Awesome:** Come on babe…give the little guy a break.  
**  
Abe:** Its your decision sweatheart.  
**  
Morgan:** Look…if you let me do the ceremony I won't bother you for a week.  
**  
Ellie:** A month  
**  
Morgan:** 3 days and you get to pick which three days.  
**  
Ellie:** Deal…_cut to Ellie and Morgan shaking hands and then looks at everybody_…what are you all standing around for…I'm getting married today.  
**  
Chuck:** You heard my sister…the wedding is on!

_you see Ellie excitedly smiling at everybody and then look back at Morgan_  
**  
Morgan:** Thanks El…I won't let you down.

_Ellie looks at Morgan then says something as she heads towards the private room with Sarah_  
**  
Ellie:** God help me.

_cut to Morgan stopping Awesome leading him to ask an important question_  
**  
Morgan:** Devon…for ceremony purposes…what is your middle name?  
**  
Awesome:** Eugene.  
**  
Morgan:** _chuckles_ Eugene…seriously?  
**  
Awesome:** _gives him a look_ It was my grandfather's name.  
**  
Morgan:** _quickly nods_ And a fine name it is.

_cut to Awesome and everybody heading towards the Swan Lake area leading you to see Jeff and Lester standing there just staring at Morgan_  
**  
Morgan:** _with a smug look he straightens his bow tie and adjusts his tux_ Excuse me gentlemen…I have a wedding ceremony to perform…walks in between Jeff and Lester, stops after a few feet, and then turns around pointing his finger in the air…Oh boys. _cut to Jeff and Lester looking at Morgan_ That means I win the bet so…have fun doing my work for a month and I'll expect the 2 cases of grape soda at work tomorrow.

_Cut to Morgan walking away to prepare for the wedding as well leading Jeff speak up_  
**  
Jeff:** This is lame.  
**  
Lester:** You said it brother.

_Cut to Casey walking up behind the both of them and placing his hands on both their shoulders hard causing them to grimace_  
**  
Casey:** Come on Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb…we got a job to do.

_The scene ends with Casey escorting Jeff and Lester who lost sure bet to of all people Morgan to the swan lake area_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with a wide shot of the swan lake area leading you to see all the guests. As the camera pans to the guests you see shots of Casey, Jeff, and Lester standing in the back, Devon's family, his frat brothers, doctor friends Jayne, Anna, Big Al with Paulie, Rusty, Isabel with C.J. in a stroller, and Mary with a headset on directing traffic, so to speak. You see Morgan walk up, holding a bible, and stands in front with a smile on his face leading Awesome to walk up nervous as can be as he stands near Morgan. Awesome waves at his family, nodding at his colleagues, and pointing at his frat brothers the scene begins at the entrance to the Swan Lake area where you see Abe and Chuck standing at the entrance. Suddenly, Ellie and Sarah walk in leading both the guys to look leaving them both absolutely speechless as Abe nearly tears up at the sight of her daughter and Chuck simply speechless at the sight of Sarah in her maid of honor dress leaving both of them to exude big smiles. After a moment or two Abe stands beside Ellie and then turns to look at her leading him to speak_  
**  
Abe:** _smiles_ Are you ready pumpkin?  
**  
Ellie:** With you walking me down the isle dad…yeah I am.

_cut to Ellie giving a big sigh leading Abe to look at her_  
**  
Abe:** What's wrong?  
**  
Ellie:** _smiles_ Nothing…its just…both my dreams are coming true.

_Abe kisses his daughter on her forehead and then the shot turns to Sarah as she looks at Chuck's crooked bow tie leading her to fix it_  
**  
Sarah:** _straightens his bow tie_ Perfect.  
**  
Chuck:** _looks down, looks up, and then sm_iles Are you talking about the bow tie or me?  
**  
Sarah:** _looks up into his eyes smiling_ Both.

_They both kiss leading Mary to quickly walk up_  
**  
Mary:** _looks at Chuck and Sarah_ All right you two cut it out…_cut to Sarah and Chuck looking at her_…its showtime.

_The scene switches to outside where inevitably start to hear the song When You Love Someone by Bryan Adams playing leading you to see all the guest stand and turn to look at the entrance way. Chuck and Sarah walk out and up the pathway towards their assigned spot. When Chuck and Sarah arrive they split off as Chuck stands by Awesome who gives him a fist tap. As he does that all eyes turn to the entrance of Ellie being escorted by Abe and as soon as she appears wearing her wedding dress you see a shot of Awesome who has this take my breathe away look as he sees the woman he loves walking slowly towards him. Cut to the shot of the guests smiling as they see Ellie in all her glory as her eyes are focused on Awesome who has the biggest smiles on his face. When they reach the front Morgan begins to speak_  
**  
Morgan:** Who gives this bride away?  
**  
Abe:** I do.

_cut to Awesome walking up, nodding at Abe, and then taking his wife-to-be by the hand as they both turn to face Morgan leading Sarah to fix Ellie's train that is behind her. After a moment or two she stands off to the side of Ellie as does Chuck with Awesome leading Morgan to once again speak_  
**  
Morgan:** Marriage is like playing Call of Duty…_cut to everybody with a look at each other with confusion leading you to Ellie with that I will kill you look at Morgan_…you start out playing in 1 player mode facing the world not knowing who you're going to encounter. When you're in single player mode you play with reckless abandon and its all about survival of the fittest as you look out for number one. However, there comes a point where you feel alone…vulnerable…scared as if you're on the last level, no extra health, andyour life bar is close to being out. Eventually, someone comes along who saves you in a way making the 1 player mode a 2 player mode game and instead of working against each other…you work with each other as partners. Partners who rely on each other, depend on each other, support each other, encourage other when your down, and most importantly watch each other's back from unseen attacks that tend to sneak up on you. _cut to Chuck with a hint of a smile as he looks at Sarah who smiles back at him. Morgan then looks at Ellie and Awesome_ These two people are standing here today are becoming partners in 2 player mode as they embark on a new journey where they will face the unknown together knowing they will watch each other's back for better or for worse. _Looks at Sarah_ Sarah…the ring. _cut to Sarah handing Awesome the ring leading him to place it on Ellie's finger_ Awesome repeat after me.  
_Awesome repeats these words said by Morgan_

**Awesome:** I, Devon Eugene Gordon, take you, Eleanor Faye Bartowski, to be my awesome friend, my faithful partner, and most of all my loving wife. In the presence of God I solemnly promise to be an awesome husband who will always be there for you in sickness and in health, in good times, and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to honor, cherish, and respect you as long as I live.

_cut to Morgan looking at Ellie as she tells her to do the same thing leading her to repeat the same vows to Awesome. After a several minutes Morgan speaks_  
**  
Morgan:** _looks at the crowd_ By the power vested in me…_looks at Awesome and Ellie_…I pronounce you husband and wife.

_cut to Ellie and Devon standing looking at each other leading Ellie to whisper to Morgan_  
**  
Ellie:** Morgan…say you may kiss the bride.  
**  
Morgan:** Do I have to?  
**  
Ellie:** Morgan!  
**  
Morgan:** Okay…okay..._says aloud_…You may kiss the bride.

_cut to Ellie and Awesome smiling at each other leading them to kiss. The scene ends with everybody clapping, the bride/groom/moh/best man walking up the aisle_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with a montage of clips at the reception where you see everybody have a good time dancing, talking, and eating the rest day away as the band PCH plays. There are shots of Jeff and Lester, getting splattered drunk, Ellie dancing with Awesome, Abe, Sam, Chuck, Garret, Drew, several frat brothers, and even Morgan as well as shots of Awesome dancing with his mother and Sarah. After a while you see Morgan dancing with Anna, Casey dancing with Jayne, Sam, dancing with Diane, and cut to Chuck and Sarah dancing who after moment or two talk_  
**  
Chuck:** _looks at Sarah_ By far this has got to be the most memorable wedding I've ever been a part of. How about you?  
**  
Sarah:** This is actually my first…you know being a spy and all.  
**  
Chuck:** Well for your first time…I say you did awesome.  
**  
Sarah:** Thanks.  
**  
Chuck:** You're welcome…did I mention you look absolutely beautiful in that dress?  
**  
Sarah:** _smiles_ No…you didn't.  
**  
Chuck:** Well…you do.

_cut to both of them sharing a kiss and after a while Chuck feels a tap on his arm. When Chuck looks behind him Garrett and Drew are standing there leading Garrett to speak_  
**  
Garrett:** Can we dance with Sarah?

_Cut to Sarah looking at Chuck and then at Garrett_  
**  
Sarah:** Of course you can.  
**  
Drew:** Awesome!  
**  
Garrett:** I'm first.  
**  
Drew:** No…I'm first.

_Chuck walks off the dance floor chuckling at the boys arguing on who gets to dance with Ellie first_  
**  
Sarah:** Boys…I'll dance with Garrett first and you Drew.

_cut to Garrett having a gloating look on his face towards his brother. The scene switches a little later as you see the guys standing around talking. They're in the middle of the conversation and laughing about Vegas when the ladies walk up_  
**  
Ellie:** What so funny?  
**  
Awesome:** Oh nothing…oh babe…_points to Rusty_…this is Rusty Ryan…we met him and his wife in Vegas. Rusty this is my awesome wife Ellie…Chuck;'s girlfirend Sarah…Casey's girlfriend Jayne…and Morgan's girlfriend Anna.

_cut to Rusty nodding at all four ladies_  
**  
Rusty:** Sarah…I hear you and Chuck are looking for a house. The house next to us is for sale…good price…basically a steal if you ask me with the house market going down the toilet. Its in Santa Monica…close to the beach.  
**  
Sarah:** Thanks…we'll check it out. Were you at his bachelor party that these guys are so hush hush about?  
**  
Rusty:** You can say that…it was a memorable night.  
**  
Morgan:** Oh boy was it.  
**  
Casey:** _chimes in_ Yeah…it was memorable to say the least…right Chuck? _cut to Chuck looking at Casey_ If I'm not mistaken you had your head up Rusty's wife's dress.  
**  
Sarah and Ellie:** What!?  
**  
Chuck:** _quickly looks at Sarah and Ellie_ Uh…let me explain…  
**  
Sarah:** _glares at Chuck_ Yes…please do.  
**  
Rusty:** _chimes in_ Maybe I should explain…Chuck and Casey were stuck in the elevator with my wife when she gave birth to our son Charles John Ryan or C.J. for short. I asked Casey and Chuck to be the godfather and they agreed to it. _looks behind him seeing Isabel holding C.J. in her arms_ As a matter of fact here she comes now.

_cut to the ladies going awww at the sight of C.J. leading Sarah to look back at Chuck_  
**  
Sarah:** You're forgiven.

_A look of relief is on Chuck's face leading the scene switches from the ladies engrossed in baby C.J. to the ceremony where the garter and bouquet are thrown. The first to be thrown is the garter as you see Morgan, Chuck, Abe, Awesome's frat brothers, Kyle, Casey, and a visibly drunk Jeff and Lester. After a moment or two of Awesome slowly removing the garter inevitably getting a hoot and holler from everybody he throws it leading a mosh pit type battle to catch it and the one who ends up catching is…Casey who has a not to thrilled look on his face. Cut to all the ladies getting ready to catch the bouquet that Ellie is about to throw. She turns around, tosses it blindly behind her, and a battle ensues amongst the ladies for possession of the so called holy grail and the one who ends up getting it is…Sarah. The scene ends with Chuck clapping as Sarah stands there smelling the flowers leading her to give her all-too-familiar look towards Chuck_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins around 10pm at Casa Bartowski and inside Ellie's apartment you see Chuck and Sarah still dressed unlike Ellie and Awesome who have changed to go on their honeymoon to Hawaii. After a moment or two of checking their luggage they four stand hugging/shaking hands at the front door leading Chuck to speak_  
**  
Chuck:** You two have a great time on your honeymoon in Hawaii…bring me back a souvenir if you can.  
**  
Awesome:** I don't think we'll have much time buying souvenir's bro…_looks at Ellie who hits his arm_…If you know what I am.  
_Cut to Chuck and Sarah look at each other_  
**  
Ellie:** _looks at Sarah_ Sarah…take care of my little brother…you know how lost he gets without me around.  
**  
Chuck:** Oh really sis.  
**  
Ellie:** I'm just kidding.  
**  
Sarah:** Don't worry Ellie…I'll take good care of him when you're gone…trust me.  
**  
Ellie:** I trust you.

_cut to Sarah and Ellie hugging leading Chuck and Awesome to shake hands_  
**  
Chuck:** Captain…take good care of sister. You're the main man in her life now.  
**  
Awesome:** I will bro…we're brothers now…can you believe it. Its so…awesome.  
**  
Chuck:** Truer words have never been spoken.

_cut to Chuck and Awesome doing a fist tap leading Ellie and Awesome to walk to the car where Abe is waiting to take them to the airport. Chuck closes the door leading both him and Sarah sitting on the couch. After a moment or two, Sarah looks at Chuck, kisses him, and then speaks up_  
**  
Sarah:** What are you thinking?  
**  
Chuck:** I'm thinking…it's a new beginning for Ellie and Awesome. Next thing you know there will be little awesome running around. How about you…what are you  
thinking?  
**  
Sarah:** I'm thinking…I have the greatest and most patient man in my life. Always telling Ellie we're taking it slow in our relationship…what has it been...nearly a year and a half  
**  
Chuck:** _chimes in_ 1 year...six months...and 23 days to be exact...but whose counting.  
**  
Sarah:** What have you been doing to distract yourself?  
**  
Chuck:** Took a lot of cold showers and built a lot of toy models…I'm currently working on the Millennium Falcon right now.  
**  
Sarah:** I'm proud of you.  
**  
Chuck:** So am I…_looks at watch_…well its getting late and I have to go to work tomorrow. I'll walk you to the door.

_cut to both of them getting up with Sarah walking in front and as Chuck goes to the door open the door Sarah locks it and puts the chain on the door leading Chuck to speak up_  
**  
Chuck:** Sarah?

_Sarah doesn't say a word as she just looks at him, takes his hand, and walks him to the front door of his bedroom. The scene ends with Sarah giving him her all-too-familiar look, opens the door, and slowly pulls him in leading the door to close behind them_

_Fade To Black_


End file.
